


Brothers in Crime

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bleeding, Blindfolds, Bondage, Caning, Crimes, Hurt, Lovesickness, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Pain, Rods, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spider Gag, Torture, ballgag, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: John Watson is the head of an illegal organisation, the leader of the mob. His partner in crime is James Moriarty who mostly does the legwork for him. These days, he doesn't need to do the killing and torturing himself. Just sometimes he joins James to have some fun.Now he is jealous because of James' new boyfriend. These days they are committing crimes together, which James normally only committed with John before. He is very angry and James offers to find him a partner, as well. And he already has someone in mind.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter One

John sat in his armchair and looked at Moriarty, James Moriarty. Jim suddenly looked up and raised a brow in the special way he does. Only it didn’t work on John.

“What?” Jim wanted to know. John seriously looked at him.

“You have been an insufferable brat since you met that guy.” Now Jim grinned.

“But I am finally having fun!” Jim leant forward and expected John to congratulate or something.

“So, I have seen. The articles in yesterday’s newspapers were very clear. You two did have the fun last night.”

“You are only jealous.” Now John leant forward, too.

“What?” He sounded angry and Jim at once back-pedalled a bit.

“You should find yourself a bloke, John.” They seriously looked at each other.

"I thought I had found you, James.” James Moriarty just looked at him.

“John, we are close, very close, the closest. We possible can’t get any closer when it comes to committing crimes, torture, and such. You are the best. But Sebby is also for fucking. That’s the only thing you never wanted to do with me. I don’t know why though.”

“I am not gay!” John shouted and stood. He made the few steps over to Jim and angrily glared down at him. Jim pressed back into the armchair but dared to answer.

“John, I know you are saying it again and again but the way you look at me sometimes says something else. You can’t be jealous when I am having sex with another man if you don’t want me.” John breathed heavily and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He then made a step backwards and waved his arm around.

“I know, I know. Just don’t show him off too much, OK? And stop committing our crimes with him.”

“I’ll try my very best.” John tilted his head and sent him a very thin smile.

“I should hope so.” Jim moved a bit closer again.

“I could also try to find you a pet? What about that cute doctor in the hospital?” John sighed shaking his head.

“No tits.” Jim grinned.

“True. Sure about the no-male-rule?” John raised his brow.

“You know what, Jim? Do surprise me. Do whatever you think would be good for me.” Jim jumped out of his chair and almost hopped on the spot.

“Perfect! I’ll do just so!” And gone he was. And John really wondered what would happen next.

***

Jim dashed into his flat and yelled after his lover.

“Sebastian? You here?” A low voice answered him.

“Yes, James, I am. Where else would I be? Just look at me!” James stopped dead. He had completely forgotten that he had tied him to a post. Naked and blindfolded. In the meantime, he had pissed on the tiles and it smelled.

“Oh …” James uttered but then he grinned and approached him.

“Yes, Jim. Oh. Bloody fucking oh!” Sebastian leant against the pole and was angry. But he was still tied to the pole.

“Oh dear, I am so not sorry!” Jim tried to not step into the puddle and his palms moved over Sebastian’s chest.

“I am hungry.”

“Hungry for me?”

“That, too, yes.” Finally, Jim cut him off the pole and his arms fell down shaking just a little bit. He took off the blindfold by himself and blinked at Jim.

“You are up to something. What is it?”

“Go and take a shower, dear. You are smelly. Or better, clean up your mess and then take a shower.” He sauntered over to the kitchen counter which divided the living room from the hob. Sebastian’s eyes followed him.

“Yes, boss.” He filled a bucket with hot water and wiped the floor clean. He did that naked and took care of the fact that his muscular arse was directed into the correct direction. Mainly where Jim was. And he was able to hear his breathing. He did look at him.  
When he heard his clothes rustling, he got up. And only then he just disappeared into the bathroom. He closed the door and took a rather long shower with a nice wank.  
And when he opened the door again, he saw Jim lounging on his favourite recliner with a drink. And of course, he was pouting.

“Where is my drink?” Sebastian stood by his side and looked down into his face. Jim didn’t even look up.

“Why would I bring you a drink? You left me behind. I’d like to have showered with you; you know?”

“Really? Then you should have said so.” He turned around and brought his own drink. He passed by Jim and stood on their balcony. They lived in the penthouse of James’ apartment building and he was able to look over London. He could even see the river Thames and the London Eye. He slowly smoked and had his drink. And then there he was by his side.

“Don’t do this, OK? You know me by now.” Sebastian smiled.

“Yes, I do. But you left me behind for a really long time and I pissed on myself. That wasn’t funny, you see? And then you come back and act if it was nothing. Where have you been anyway?”

“I told you I went to see our boss. John Watson, you do remember him, don’t you?” Jim looked at him. Sebastian shrugged.

“No, I don’t. How could I? You never introduced us!” They stared into each other’s eyes.

“I didn’t?” Jim asked and Sebastian shook his head.

“No, you didn’t.” Jim sighed and sipped his drink.

“He called me in because he was angry. We were too obvious, obviously.” He almost giggled.

“Oh, the dead body? The articles?” Jim nodded.

“Yes, we had a bit too much fun.”

“It was worth it.”

“You didn’t have to deal with him.”

“Introduce us and I will deal with him.”

“I can show you a picture first?” Sebastian shrugged.

“OK?” Jim took his phone and quickly moved his finger over the display.

“Here we go.” He held it up for him to see. Sebastian just stared.

“No way! This is him? Your boss?” He chuckled.

“What? What is it? Sebby?”

“This is Captain John Watson, my former army Captain. He was a brilliant marksman, just as good as I am. Also, the best trauma surgeon I have ever met on the field. He saved my life more than once during our tours.” Jim stared at him.

“You know him?!” Sebastian nodded.

“Oh yes …” He chuckled and Jim knew by now what that sound meant. It was a sexual sound.

“You had sex with him!” Jim was shocked.

“It was more him having sex with me.”

“I see.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I want to know everything!”

“Why?”

“So, I can do you better!”

“What?”

“You heard me!”

“Are you jealous?”

“If it would be somebody else I would kill him.”

“Will you tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

“About me?”

“I already have. I wanted to introduce you. But now …” Jim shook his head.

“Why not?”

“He would take you away.”

“Why?”

“Because he is jealous of what I have.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” They drank some more.

“I suggested I find him one for himself.”

“What about that doctor? The mousy one from the hospital? I thought her his type? I mean I saw her on your video feed and I know Johnny …” Jim grinned.

“That’s what I suggested, too. And you know what he said?”

“No?”

“No tits.”

“Meaning he thinks she has no tits or meaning he doesn’t want any?”

“I didn’t think of that!” Sebastian just grinned.

“So, what are you up to? Will you bring him someone?” Jim grinned, too.

“Oh yes, I will.”

“So, you have got someone on your mind already?” Jim nodded.

“Absolutely.”

“Care to share?” Jim held up his phone again for Sebastian to look. And look he did.

“Who’s this? And why are you having his photo on your mobile?”

“He is after me. Or after us. He is a consulting detective, the only one. Just as me. I mean, I am no detective.” He giggled.

“No, you are a consulting criminal.” Sebastian knew how to cuddle him verbally.

“That’s right, my lovely. He sometimes works for Scotland Yard and helps them solve crimes. And he looks strikingly good, doesn’t he?” Both of them looked at his picture. Sebastian nodded and licked his lips.

“He is handsome. And how do you want to accomplish your task? I mean, why would he, who is he anyway, be with John?”

“I need to think of something. But I think the way is to make them meet in the hospital.”

“Why?”

“Well, John is sometimes there to check on his victims.” He needed to giggle again.

“And this stunning beauty does the same for Scotland Yard. Both of them know the mousy one.”

“Ah, I see. Sounds as if it could work. When do you want to suggest it to John?”

“I thought we’ll be having him over for dinner tomorrow? You can see him again. But no touching though!” Sebastian hugged him tight.

“No. Why would I? Now that I have you?” He kissed him languidly and Jim melted back into the wall outside.

***

Sebastian had cooked their dinner. He was a fantastic cook or so Jim thought. Now he was dressed up nicely even though he didn’t like it. Jim was dressed as usual in his posh suit and both were expecting John. Jim was looking forward to John’s face when he was to meet Sebby.  
The table was set up, too, and the wine had been poured into the decanter. The doorbell rang and Sebastian went to buzz the boss in. He leant against the door-frame and looked at the elevator’s doors to open.  
When John left the cabin and saw him, his steps slowed and he didn’t take his eyes off of him. Then he hurried up to him broadly smiling. He looked dashing and Sebastian felt happy.

“Captain!” He saluted him making him smile even more.

“Colonel!” He just pulled him close and hugged him. Sebastian let him and even hugged him back. They entered the flat.

“So, it is you Jim found? Amazing!” Sebastian chuckled and led him inside.

“And you are our criminal mastermind. I never would have guessed, you know?” He took his jacket and hung it up by the door. Then he offered him a drink. Jim was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is Jim?” John asked looking around.

“Probably he wants to give us some time.”

“What for?” John grinned and made Sebastian grin in return. John then looked at him.

“Do you love him?” Sebastian’s eyes became a bit hooded.

“Yes, I do. I don’t know though what he feels. It’s hard to say.”

“Huh.”

“Anyway. Dinner is about ready. Let’s sit down. He will be with us any minute.”

“Did you cook?” John asked and Sebastian nodded.

“Yes, I did.”

“My favourite?” He nodded again.

“Yes, I did.”

“I thought I smelled the special creamy cheese sauce.” John sat down at the table and at the same moment, Jim came inside.

“Boss, there you are!”

“Of course, here I am. You invited me!” Sebastian pecked a kiss on Jim’s cheek on his way to the kitchen and Jim sat down at the table. Both men followed Sebastian’s steps until he had disappeared into the kitchen.

“Well? Wasn’t that a surprise?” Jim asked and John really nodded.

“Yes, it absolutely was. And you know how much I hate surprises. Anyway, it had shown me that I need much more intel on my people. It can’t happen that I don’t know such a thing happening around me.” Jim looked surprised and then worried.

“But you do approve?” John smiled thinly.

“Of course, I approve. He is the best you could have taken. He will be great for our business. But as I have told you before, no more adventures like the one being written about already. Is that understood?” Jim dutifully nodded.

“Yes, boss.”

“Don’t yes me, Jim. I am dead serious. We have to be careful.”

“We promise to hold back, John. You don’t have to worry.” Sebastian returned with two bowls filled with sauce and pasta. John straightened up and looked at him.

“Very well. Let’s have dinner.” They all ate and finished everything. After dinner they smoked on the balcony and Sebastian brought drinks. John deeply inhaled and looked at them.

“I will be going to Bart’s tomorrow to take care of the corpse you left behind.”

“Thank you, John.” Jim said smiling and Sebastian nodded looking all serious.

“Dinner was fantastic. Also meeting you again was, Seb.” Jim shook hands with John and Sebastian accompanied him to the door.

“It’s great to have you back, Captain.” John smiled up at him.

“You, too. And I mean it. Just be careful, OK? I would hate to lose you.” They hugged and Sebastian promised again.

***

The next day John rode over to Bart’s to check on the corpse but when he entered the morgue, he found someone else already poking into it.

“What the fuck?” He slowly approached the stretcher and the man. It was a tall, rather thin man. Also, Dr Hooper wasn’t around. What was he doing there and why was he alone in here? John cleared his throat and stepped up.

“Good morning. I think this is my stretcher to work on.” Slowly the man looked up and his eyes roamed over John. Then he just smiled.

“I am done here anyway. It’s rather obvious.” He picked up a wonderful coat John only saw now lying on the tiles.

“Who are you? Where is Dr Hooper?” He looked at him and was in awe.

“I am here for Scotland Yard. I am a consulting detective, the only one in the world. I invented the job.” He sounded bloody proud and John wanted to punch him. Then Dr Hooper returned with a mug of coffee.

“Oh, coffee, thank you, Molly.” He took it and drank still looking at John. She looked at John now, too.

“Oh, hello, Dr Watson. Did Sherlock destroy your corpse?” John politely smiled.

“I hope not. I wouldn’t know what to write in my report, would I?” She blushed and looked from one man to the other. Now John looked at him again.

“You still haven’t told me who you are.”

“So, haven’t you.” Sherlock smugly smiled at John and John’s eyes slanted.

“My name is Dr John Watson and I work part-time with Dr Molly Hooper here.”

“He just started a few weeks back, you know?” Molly interrupted their glaring.

“My name is Sherlock Holmes and I do experiments in here.”

“You don’t do experiments on my corpses!” John was getting louder. Sherlock grinned.

“I’ll do what I need to due to my solving all the cold or unsolvable cases. If you want to complain please talk to DI Lestrade.” John glared at him. Fucking, pompous git! He so wanted to take him home into his play-room and show him where he belonged.  
Suddenly this Holmes guy tilted his head looking at him.

“Perhaps you could help me? Since you being a doctor? And ex-army? An ex-army-doctor?” How the hell did this man know about his past?

“Help you how?” John demanded to know still being awfully irritated.

“Helping me solve crimes, of course! It’s fun!” Expectantly he looked at John. John didn’t want to tell him that he preferred committing said crimes but it started to become funny.

“I probably could?” Sherlock Holmes smiled and handed him a card.

“Here, meet me at my place tonight at eight and we will talk.” John took the card nodding.

“OK.” And gone he was, coat billowing and door banging close. Dr Hooper looked at John.

“Never mind. That’s normal for him.” Then she left again.

John chewed on his lip while getting rid of some pieces of evidence. He really wanted to meet him. He was a good-looking bloke, a bit on the very thin side maybe but after some time of force-feeding and training, his looks would change. John smiled thoughtfully.


	2. Chapter Two

Sherlock rode home and thought about John Watson. He needed to enter Mycroft’s secret files to get to know more. But first he called him.

“I need access to your MI somewhat data, brother-dear.” Mycroft sighed.

“I have met someone.” Sherlock explained.

“You wouldn’t want access for just someone.”

“Of course not. There is something odd about him. Just please? Myc?” His brother sighed again.

“What’s his name? I’ll send you the file.”

“Dr John Watson.“ Then there was a break.

“You must be kidding me, little brother.”

“Do you know him?” Sherlock became curious now.

“Let’s say I have heard about him. Just do read the file and judge yourself.” With these words, he ended the call and left a clueless Sherlock behind.

“Anyway.” He shrugged and started to sort through his menus and the cupboards for wine or something he could offer. There was plenty. He actually looked forward to having company tonight.  
And perhaps he could lure him into his bedroom. He had liked the shorter man. He was muscled and had interesting blue eyes. And he was both a doctor and a soldier. He wasn’t boring and he seemed to be kind of smart.  
He looked through his flat and sighed. It was chaotic as always. Well, Dr John would have to cope with it. But he went to change his linen and duvet in the bedroom. He checked on his toys but they were all fine. Then he rubbed over his groin because he was fucking hard.

He played the violin until it was time. Finally, it knocked on his door and he went to open it. And there he was. All dressed up nicely in a suit and his hair a bit mussed up. He looked great, Sherlock thought, and waved him inside.

John looked at Sherlock. Had he been playing? It had been beautiful. He was beautiful. He wore another posh suit and his hair was tousled but artfully so. His ridiculous cheekbones were prominent on his face and his eyes glistened.

“Would you like a glass of wine?” John nodded and looked out of the window. He knew that Sebastian was opposite in an empty flat and kept an eye on him. Sherlock handed him his glass and stood by his side. Both men didn’t say a word until John just murmured a compliment.

“Your play was beautiful.” Out of his eyes, he saw him blush. He cleared his throat.

“Really? You think so?” John nodded.

“Absolutely. I don’t need to lie to you, do I?”

“Would you like dinner? We could order take-away?” John was fairly surprised.

“Yes, I do. What kind of menus do you have?” Sherlock showed him and John chose from a Thai place. Sherlock placed the order and then looked at him questioningly.

“Would you like to smoke?”

“Finally, I thought you’d never offer.” Relieved they looked at each other and Sherlock pointed at his nose.

“Open the window, please. I’ll join you.” He brought a heavy crystal ashtray.

“Wow, that is nice. Where did you get that from?” Sherlock looked at him.

“I stole it at the palace.”

“What palace?”

“Buckingham Palace.” John stared at him and Sherlock didn’t explain. The food was delivered and they sat on the sofa eating out of the boxes. John liked this, it was comfy and he didn’t have to act.

“So, did you destroy all the evidence you came for?” Sherlock casually leant back against the sofa and looked at John. John almost choked on a piece of chicken.

“What?” He coughed and was handed his glass. He gulped down some wine and wiped over his eyes.

“You know exactly what I am talking about. You don’t need to act around me. I know who you are.”

“Then I might need to kill you.” John straightened up and Sherlock smiled all relaxed.

“That would be tremendously ambitious of you. And boring.”

“Well, I am not bored now. Care to explain?”

“You are a Crime Lord. You …” John toppled over and laughed making the tears spill. Sherlock didn’t get it, of course, he didn’t. Pop culture references weren’t his area.

“Anyway …” John inhaled and exhaled several times and then motioned for him to continue.

“You are Moriarty’s boss. He likes to kill and torture. He is like me, a consultant. Only he is a consulting criminal.” Sherlock looked at him being almost proud.

“So far?” John shrugged.

“It was his kill. The body on the stretcher today was. You got rid of the evidence because someone else is involved. Someone you know. Someone who watches over you right now.”

“Bloody hell.” John thought.

“He is good.” They looked at each other. Sherlock was a bit stressed by now because John hadn’t reacted the way he had foreseen. That was rare. That man impressed him a lot. He wanted him.

John looked at Sherlock. He was absolutely cool. He still could kill him anytime. Or have him killed by a wave of his small finger. But why would he? He was intelligent, beautiful, and talented. He very much wanted to fuck him. And if he wasn’t mistaken Sherlock wanted that, too.  
That’s why John folded his legs on the sofa and turned his body towards Sherlock again. He was completely relaxed. He had eaten and the wine had been splendid. He looked up at him from down below.

“Now, Sherlock, won’t you offer a drink?” Sherlock looked at him for a second and then he blushed. He quickly stood and hurried into the kitchen. He returned with two tumblers on a silvery plate. He also brought a bowl with ice. John was surprised.

“I am sorry. It was impolite. Would you like the ashtray, too?”

“No, maybe later.” John sipped the malt and had to close his eyes in delight.

“Hm, this is perfect.” Sherlock looked at the man. His cock twitched in its confined space and he felt hot. What could he do to make John jump him? Suddenly John looked at him.  
Sherlock very slowly licked his lips and John made a noise which could have been a quiet moan.

“What about dessert?” Sherlock innocently asked making John grin.

“You’ve got any kinky ice-cream?” Sherlock grinned back and leant forward.

“I’ve got my kinky self.” John raised his brow.

“Is that so?” Sherlock just nodded.

“Yes.” He roughly whispered leaning forward. John looked him over and saw the bulge in his trousers. He smiled and placed his empty glass on the table.

“Finish your drink, Sherlock.” John told him standing up. Sherlock gulped down his whiskey and placed his glass beside John’s. He curiously looked up at him waiting for more to come. John slowly moved his fingers into Sherlock’s longish hair. His legs stood a bit apart. His fingernails scratched over his scalp and Sherlock’s eyes closed halfway.

“Now.” John grabbed a handful of hair and pulled him off the sofa so that he landed on his knees before him. He groaned and his hands came up and on John’s. He had his long legs folded beneath him and sat on his heels. His scalp was prickling.

“No!” John just said, took his bony wrist and twisted it. The move made Sherlock straighten his body. He sharply hissed but stilled his moves. He was panting and held his body up by his free hand. John slowly placed his foot on it and pressed a bit. Sherlock shivered and tears welled up when he forced his head back.

“I am in charge. You’ll do as I tell you. I am on top. You are my plaything, my slut, my whore for tonight.” John lowered his head and once licked over his left cheekbone making Sherlock’s breath hitch. His mouth stood slightly open and his eyes were wide with lust and desire.

“I can’t hear you!” John shook him by his hair making him whimper. John liked the sound.

“Please …” Sherlock’s voice was hoarse. He looked up at John and his pupils were dilated. John smiled.

“Please what?” His voice was soft but dangerously so.

“Please use me as you like …” Now John broadly grinned and pressed his face against his groin.

“My pleasure.” He murmured and once bucked up against his face. Sherlock groaned still being caught in that very uncomfortable position.

Suddenly John let go of his hand and wrist but kept holding his hair by several strands.

“Bedroom. Move along, bitch!” He pulled sharply making Sherlock’s eyes water but he obediently crawled forward. He crawled into his very own bedroom being pulled over the hardwood. Once inside he let go but stood close. Sherlock didn’t dare move and stayed on his hands and knees. His arousal showed. John once circled him.

“I assume you know how to call me?”

“Yes, Sir.” Sherlock roughly replied and John nodded.

“I also assume you’ve got toys?”

“Yes, Sir. Under the bed in the box, Sir.”

“Show me!” John ordered and Sherlock knew better than to stand. Instead, he crawled around the bed’s frame and pulled it out from underneath. He shoved it back and up to John’s feet.

“Very well. Open the lid, slut.” Sherlock did that, too, and John crouched in front of it. His eyes roamed over the kinky stuff, the fancy leather and rubber things.

“These are first-class toys. I like it. They are well taken care of and I can say you handle them well. And you know what? I’ll let you chose your toys for the first round.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Sherlock almost was overwhelmed but after a few seconds of whirl-winding brain mass, he chose several lengths of rope, a ball-gag, a blindfold, and clamps. He held everything up for John to see and looked into his eyes.

“Well, well. I like your choice. Place it on the bed, bitch.” Sherlock did exactly that.

“Now I want you to listen carefully. After this has started there won’t be any way out for you. I won’t give you a safe-word because I think they are boring. You may tell me if there are any no-goes for you. I may consider not doing these things to you. Now would be your last chance to skip this.” John looked at Sherlock who still was on his hands and knees on the hardwood.

“Please don’t cut me, piss on me or do the faecal-play, Sir.” John waited for some more seconds but Sherlock said no more. He curtly nodded.

“Let the game begin.”

***

Sherlock was excited. He was aroused and hard. He had shown John his toys and was surprised at how he had acted around him. He looked forward to playing with him. Or more to be played with and on.

Of course, he knew he had put himself into a dangerous situation. Firstly, he had no safe-word. John was dangerous shit and he knew the risk. Plus, he was a criminal mastermind. But he relied on the cameras his brother had placed all around Baker Street and inside his flat. He was convinced that nothing could happen to him. Well, nothing too bad.

This was a great game, this was fun. He desperately needed some change. He can’t be bored or his brain would explode. And sex was better than drugs, wasn’t it? His brother would agree, Sherlock believed.

He expectantly looked up at John and waited for him to order him to do something. Anything. But John kept looking at him and circled him several times. And suddenly there was his voice. It had started.

“Stand up and get your clothes off. The moment you are naked, I want you to kneel straight up and your hands folded on your nape.”

“Yes, Sir.” The moment he answered, he started to undress. He shed his jacket and opened his dress-shirt. He just threw it on the hardwood. He stepped out of his shoes and opened his belt. It was followed by the button and the zip. He let go and it fell down over his slim hips. He got rid of his socks, too. Left now were only his boxers. Black and silk. His prick poked out over the hem.

John just kept watching when he got rid of them, too. They were wet already because he had been leaking for quite some time. Right after he had dropped them, he fell on his knees and folded his hands on his nape. His eyes were on the floor. He stared at his dom's feet.

***

John stared at the kneeling beauty. This was just unbelievable. His skin was white as marble and he was reminded of Snow White. Did that make him a dwarf? Almost angrily he stepped up and checked him for scars, welts or anything meaning he was doing that regularly. He was bruised a bit but nothing else.  
John grinned.

“So, slut. You haven’t brought me a paddle or anything like that. I wonder why.” Sherlock swallowed and didn’t know what to reply. He went for an excuse.

“I am sorry, Sir. You wanted me to choose. I chose.” John chuckled.

“Well, well. I think you haven’t brought an instrument of pain because you knew I might have to use it on you. Just look around your bedroom now. You just threw all your wonderful clothes on the hardwood. I expected some order. I expected you to fold them neatly and place them on the bed or the chair. I think you are in desperate need of some education.” Sherlock was a bit scared now.  
John took the rope and started to tie him up. He tied his wrists to his arms and shoved the ball-gag behind his teeth. He buckled it very tight making him groan. The edges of his mouth would tear soon.

“Stand up.” Sherlock got up.

“Spread your legs and let me see you.” He tilted his hips a bit and John touched him. Sherlock twitched and John pinched him. He almost jumped and John once rudely pulled his balls making him yell.

“Stop bitching around!” He pushed him and he fell chest-first on his bed. John jumped right after him pulling his own belt from its loops. He pressed him down one-handed and started to hit him on his arse. Sherlock groaned but stopped moving. He just took it.  
John hit him five times really hard on his arse and pulled him back up again. His erection was almost gone since he had pulled his balls. He tied his genitals into a harness which made it impossible for him to come.  
Sherlock bared his teeth around the silicone ball-gag and he was panting. John kneaded his cheeks by now and they were dark red.

“Now, hopefully, this taught you a lesson, slut.” He pulled him back on the hardwood and made him kneel again. He took the clamps and screwed them around his nipples after he had licked them erect. Sherlock held perfectly still.

“I’d like to see how disciplined you are, bitch.” He took a heavy book from a book-shelve and placed it on Sherlock’s head.

“If you drop this, I’ll hit you again. And this time it won’t be my belt.” Sherlock had never been played with like this. He thought he was experienced and he often had had the fun. But this was something else, this was new. This was also damn serious and dangerous.

“Don’t go away!” John laughed and went back into the living room to retrieve his bag. He got out some rods. Sherlock’s eyes widened when he returned with them. John showed them off by twirling them between his strong fingers. Of course, Sherlock knew what these were for but he had never done it. And he was scared that John could hurt him badly. He started to tremble.  
He also was scared that he dropped the book and that John would hurt him. What would be worse? How would he hurt him if he dropped the bloody book?  
Sherlock was close to panic and looked up. Their eyes met. John lowered his head and ruffled Sherlock’s hair making the book fall down. Sherlock tensed.

“I am not going to give you any serious injuries. I am a doctor and I know how to do this. Come down.” Sherlock closed his eyes for several seconds and managed. John saw he was fine again and placed the book back up. He knelt in front of him and took his cock. It was a dark angry red and swollen. There would be chafed off skin but nothing too serious.  
Sherlock held absolutely still when John took a lubed rod and carefully poked into the slit. It was weird but didn’t feel bad. It also didn’t hurt. The worst was he couldn’t watch John doing it because there was the book on his head. If he tilted his head, he would drop the book and would be punished.

“Very good, Sherlock. You can take the next size.” John only murmured the praise but Sherlock heard him and felt better at once. He calmed down more. And he took the next size without a twitch. Now John was a bit impressed.

“This looks good but not good enough.” He added little weights to the clamps around his nipples and the pain moved from his chest, through his spine down into his cock. He breathed and breathed and concentrated on the book.  
John clapped his hands together.

“Splendid control. Perfect. I haven’t had that for a long time. I am impressed, bitch.” Sherlock wondered what kind of people he had had before if they weren’t able to manage this.  
Suddenly his eyes widened when John opened his trousers and took his prick in hands. It was more than average for a man his size. It was longer and thicker and it made Sherlock drool.  
John slowly and carefully moved the head over his cheeks, forehead and wide-open lips around the gag. He didn’t move. Pre-cum was smeared all over his face and his cock fought against the harness.  
Now John carefully took the book away and placed it back where it belonged. Next, he took the ball-gag off making Sherlock’s jaw crack.

“Have a taste before I shove this into your tight arse, slut!” And he fisted his hair pushing inside. Sherlock almost choked but managed to breathe through his nose. His tongue was pressed down and he wasn’t able to perform anything. He could just open up and swallow because John pushed down his throat muttering obscenities.  
Tears ran over Sherlock’s face and snot ran out of his nose. John kept pushing and Sherlock’s nose was buried in his pubic hair. His grip tightened even more and then he came with several long-lasting spurts into his throat. Sherlock swallowed it all and cleaned him while he was pulling out.  
They locked eyes again and John fondly smiled.

“I knew it, bitch. I just knew it.” He cut off the rope but instead tied him to his own bed. His arms and legs were spread and he was also gagged again. He had shoved his boxers into his mouth and used a shorter rope to hold it inside. It was mean.  
And only now he used the blindfold on him. He also left the clamps and weights on his nipples. He settled on his thighs and played with his genitals until he took the harness off. He gave him a little massage making him moan and groan.  
He laughed and flicked the clamps. He screamed into the gag. They were over-sensitive by now. Sherlock cried. It made John giggle.

“Oh, this is glorious. You are. I never let you go again.” Sherlock kept breathing through his nose and became a bit dizzy. He still was aroused as hell. He hadn’t been able to come yet and he wondered if he would let him. It felt like his cock would explode any second now.

John placed his hands on his hips and dug his fingers into his flesh. Now he hurt. But at the same time, John moved a bit and rutted against his cock. Pain pleasure. God, this man knew what he was doing.  
The rod got pulled out with one quick pull and it made Sherlock yell into his sodden gag. Next thing he knew was hotness around his cock. John had taken his prick into his mouth. Sherlock shuddered when he felt his tongue move around. Then he felt his teeth, too. He mouthed and bit his way up and down his dick until Sherlock was a wailing mess beneath him.  
He didn’t even notice that his ankles got freed until his long legs got slung over John’s broad shoulders.

“I am going to fuck you into next week. I will push your bed through the wall. I will make you scream for me.” Sherlock’s head moved over the pillow when John poured lube over his hole and pushed two fingers into him. He bit into the rope and howled. The pain had been wicked and those had only been his fingers. He felt them move inside his tight passage and he spread him open. He never once touched his little nub. He just prepared him.  
He got surprised when he took away the gag and whispered into his ear.

“I want to hear you. Don’t hold back. Let it out.” He pressed his tongue into his ear and then bit into his earlobe. Sherlock screamed making John laugh.

“I’ll give you something to really scream about.” He felt him move closer and his thick head pressed against his hole. He tensed. He just couldn’t but tense and suddenly John’s lips were close to his ear again.

“Don’t. Just relax and give in. Give yourself up. Completely. Submit. Submit to me, Sherlock.” He licked into his ear again, blew away some strands of his hair which weren’t caught behind the blindfold and then finally pecked a kiss on his nose.  
Sherlock felt the warmth of John’s muscled body. His cock moved against him and so did his tongue and lips. Sherlock’s lips stood open and he licked over them.

“Please …” He roughly begged.

“Please, kiss me?” John chuckled and moved his lips over Sherlock’s. Then he bit down. At the same moment, he pushed into him. Sherlock screamed his lungs out. John’s cock was massive and fat and too much, way too much. Only his head stuck in his arse and he could feel him rotate his hips to get in further.

“Come on, move with me, bitch. I know you want it.” He held him tight and his fingers dug into his flesh leaving bruises. Sherlock made noises of pain and John revelled in them. This was what he wanted, what he needed.  
He also wanted to see Sherlock again and have more sex with him, so he acted considerate and used more lube. He slipped in a tiny bit and Sherlock had bit his lips bloody, these full and red and swollen lips. John bit down again and sucked some blood into his mouth.  
One long leg fell down but John didn’t mind. Sherlock hooked it around his body and held on to get John deeper. His arse stood in flames. He remembered the one time when a former acquaintance had stuck some ginger into his behind to show him where he belonged. Back then the burning had stopped after twenty minutes. He knew now that this pain would last a lot longer. John would fuck him as long as he wanted, as long as he could.  
Sherlock’s thoughts were stopped when John flicked a weight on his nipple. Then he slapped his thighs. Then he bit into them. And all the time he slid in some more.  
Finally, he was buried to the hilt into and he pressed his forehead against his body. Sherlock panted. He was stretched as he had never been before. He had no idea if he was torn or was bleeding already.

“Can you feel me, slut? I am fully seated. Now I’ll start moving.” He rested his body on one arm, used his free hand to stroke Sherlock’s cock and started to fuck into him.  
Sherlock was impressed by his strength. He was building up. Would he really let him come? He couldn’t imagine that. And right he was because John whispered to him again.

“If you dare to come before me, I will beat the living shit out of you. I would let you come though. If …” Sherlock pressed it out when John pushed again.

“If what?” Sherlock almost stuttered.

“If you let me fuck you again.”

“Sure. I am still tied up. You can do whatever you want. Sir.” John slapped his face making him moan.

“No, you prick. I mean as in not today. I want to see you again.”

“If you let me come, I let you fuck me again.” Sherlock licked his lips and groaned when John pushed back in. But he chuckled while doing so.

“Cheeky bitch! I will have to visit you many more times to show you where you belong!” Sherlock pressed his ankle down and groaned. John pushed several times very hard into him and his leg fell down.

“I am the one in charge here, bitch. You are beneath me. You will fully submit to me.” Sherlock panted and tried to make him do something. Anything. But John wouldn’t move anymore.

“I can’t hear you, slut.” There was a giggle hidden in his voice.

“I. Submit. To. You.” He pressed it out. John pushed once very hard making him scream.

“Please, fuck me as you please.” John pushed back twice making him yell.

“Please, come back.” Now he continued the fucking like a manic machine on top of Sherlock. And only now he started to touch his prostate, rubbing over it again and again until Sherlock was a howling, shivering mess beneath him.  
John ripped off the blindfold and Sherlock blinked. His vision was all blurry and he was close to tunnel vision. John, the bloody fucking devil, kept pushing and pushing like there was no tomorrow. Sherlock wasn’t able to keep up. He badly needed to come. The pain was intense and he hurt. He licked over his lips.

“Please …” He already sounded very rough and he tried to focus on John.

“What? What is it, slut?” John slowed down a bit and raised a brow.

“Please finish me. I can’t …” Sherlock’s eyes fluttered and he quietly moaned. At once John smacked him.

“Hey, don’t black out on me. I don’t fancy fucking an unconscious body. Well, not your unconscious body.” Sherlock’s eyes focused back on John but he looked tired.  
John didn’t want him to regret this so he finished. He sped up again and pushed several times into him. At the same time, he stroked his cock. Sherlock wailed and pulled at the ropes around his wrists. His body was shoved over the bed and pushed into the mattress. His head flew from right to left and back. His hair was a sweaty mess and clung to his face.  
When he was close, he tried to catch John’s eyes and smiled. And John let him come. Sherlock shot his cum all over John’s chest and stomach. He screamed his lungs out while John kept fucking him until he came, too. They needed several minutes to finish. John was barely out of breath but rested his body on top of Sherlock’s. His dick still stuck in Sherlock’s arse. He closed his eyes.

***

Sherlock came down again. He had just experienced the fucking best orgasm of his whole life. He was dizzy and exhausted. Also, there was a rock on his chest, a blond rock. He blinked his eyes open and found John on top of him.  
His spine still tingled and his arms were cramping. He looked up at his bound wrists and saw the blood running down his arms.

“Fuck …” He muttered. That made John look up and into his eyes. He raised his brow and Sherlock cleared his throat.

“Could you please untie me so I can take care of my wrists?” John looked at the blood and got up. Meaning he also got out. Sherlock hissed when John moved too quickly for his tortured hole. John had a closer look and found him gaping open. His cum leaked out of him and it was filthy. He grinned.

“This has been the best fuck ever!” He moved up his body and kissed him on the lips while getting the rope off. Sherlock’s arms fell down and he groaned. But he also enjoyed the kiss.

“I would be a horrid doctor if I wouldn’t take care of that. Just stay and tell me where your first aid kit is.” Sherlock looked up at him.

“It’s in the bathroom under the sink.” John got off the bed and padded away to retrieve the box. He also brought a towel. He went back into the kitchen and filled a bowl with warm water.

“Sit up against the headrest.” He helped him up because Sherlock wasn’t able to use his wrists to hold his body-weight. When he sat down, he groaned again because his behind hurt. John grinned and took the left wrist. He was almost tender with him while cleaning and bandaging him.  
Sherlock was fairly surprised. He hadn’t expected to get a treatment like this, such a perfect after-care. He looked down at his nipples and found them still clamped. His hand came up but he trembled too much and wasn’t able to take them off.

“No.” John told him and pushed his hand away. He took care of it and Sherlock hissed and closed his eyes when they were taken off.

“Thank you. Sir.” He looked at him and John looked back.

“So, am I invited back in?” Sherlock quickly nodded.

“Any time you want. Sir.” John took away the bowl and first aid kit. He sat on the bed and moved his palm over Sherlock’s chest.

“You are perfect. Beautiful.” Sherlock blushed and didn’t know what to say. So, he said nothing and just stared back.

“Adorable. Fuckable. Smart.” John looked up and then just kissed him again.

“Turn around. I need to check on your arse, too. I know I am big.” Sherlock snorted but carefully turned on his front. John once smacked his arse.

“Up.” Sherlock lifted his arse and felt John’s warm palms on his cheeks. He parted them and made a low humming sound. His finger moved over the still clenching hole and partly inside. He poked into his flesh and Sherlock hissed.

“Does this hurt?” Sherlock snorted again.

“What do you think? You have stretched me so much. I really thought I was torn.”

“You are not. And you will get used to it.”

“So, I am just fine?” John nodded.

“Yes, you are. There is no blood. You are just wide open. Using the loo might be a bit intense for a day but no more. Your nipples are sore and so are your wrists. But it will heal soon. I’ll prescribe a cream for you if you like. This you can also apply on your lips and edges of your mouth.” Sherlock got up again and looked at him.

“Why do you want me?” John carded through his hair and then suddenly grabbed into it and pulled him close.

“Didn’t you hear me? You are hilarious. Amazing. Best slut ever.” John grinned shaking him a bit. Then he let go and Sherlock’s head fell back on the pillow again.  
John stood and left the room. Sherlock got up, too, and followed him naked as he was.

“Are you leaving?” He watched John pouring a drink. He turned around and looked surprised.

“I really need to. Could you get my clothes?” Sherlock turned around and collected his things. Quickly he felt through his pockets but there wasn’t a mobile or wallet. He brought everything outside and watched him dress.

“I didn’t bring any.” Sherlock thinly smiled.

“But you brought protection, didn’t you?” John nodded.

“Sure thing.” They looked at each other and finally, John sighed.

“OK, one last drink.” Sherlock smiled all pleased and filled the tumblers again. He handed John his glass back and clinked it.

“I hope it won’t take too long?” They sipped their drinks.

“I’ll call you.” Suddenly there was a car honking outside and John hurried to the window. He grinned and placed the tumbler back on the coffee table.

“It seems your brother is very worried about you. Oh dear, I need to dash.” He pressed a kiss on Sherlock’s lips and took off.

Sherlock took the blanket and looked out of the window. A nice sports car was parked at the curb and John just disappeared on the passenger seat. Then the tyres screeched and gone it was. Right a second later one of Mycroft’s cars appeared and security got out led by Anthea who just looked up. He wiggled his fingers and she sighed and raised a brow. Then she raised her mobile to her ear and spoke to someone, probably his brother.  
A few seconds later Sherlock’s mobile rang with the Bond theme. He sighed but answered it.

“Brother dear, haven’t you watched the video feed?” For a split second, there was just breathing but then hell turned loose.

“Are you insane? You are insane! How could you?” Mycroft yelled at him and Sherlock turned the mobile away waiting him out.

“Are you done?”

“Yes. So?”

“Don’t you think getting fucked by a criminal mastermind is better than using again?”

“But why him? Why a criminal?”

“Because it isn’t boring!”

“My card could have got you the best dom in London.”

“But that’s just play. John Watson is for real. He doesn’t play, he acts.”

“Are you hurt?” Mycroft finally asked.

"Not much. He did good after-care.”

“He did?”

“He is a doctor. And yes, he did. He cleaned and bandaged my wrists and even gave me a prescription for cream.”

“I am surprised.”

“So was I, believe me, brother-dear.”

“May I come over?”

“Why?”

“Just please?” Sherlock sighed but only very quietly.

“OK, come on over. I still have some cookies, wine, and whiskey. Oh, and he had protection detail. You might better check the opposite building for any evidence left by a sniper or something.”

“I am on my way.” He hung up and Sherlock did a quick wash. He dressed into pyjamas and a long-sleeved tee. He decided on socks, too.

Mycroft just entered his flat and sat down by the fire.


	3. Chapter Three

John hopped down the stairs and Sebastian pushed the car’s door open from the inside. John had one leg inside the car when Sebastian grabbed him by the shirt and pulled. The same second, he hit the accelerator, the car raced forward and the door banged close. John almost hung on the seat while Sebastian raced away. He managed to get a hold and sat up. He quickly buckled up and only then scowled at Sebastian.

“What are you doing, you big moron?” Sebastian raced around several corners but replied.

“Saving your behind, boss. They were a few seconds behind.”

“Do you want a reward?” He grinned and for a second looked to his left.

“I had my reward already, boss.” John grinned.

“Did you get off while watching?” Sebastian chuckled.

“Several times. You were great.” John leant against the door and looked at him.

“So was he.” Sebastian rode into the garage of John’s place. He looked at him.

“Listen, boss. John. Captain.” He slowly exhaled and looked at him. John just looked back.

“Yes, I am listening, Sebastian. Colonel. Moron.” That made him smile again and now he fully turned to look at him.

“You do know that Jim did this on purpose? I mean, I don’t think you are stupid but … I just thought you needed to know this.” John smiled and gently placed his hand on Sebastian’s arm.

“At first, when meeting him in the hospital, I wasn’t suspicious. Later I wondered why our paths had crossed. I don’t believe in coincidences, you see?”

“And you shouldn’t. I owe you, John, big time. I do love Jim. But you owe my life.” John was stunned.

“Wow, Seb. I don’t know what to say now.” Sebastian just smiled and placed his big hand on John’s.

“It’s all fine. Now go and relax a bit. You look exhausted. I’ll pick you up for your meeting tomorrow morning with the Columbian.”

“I want Jim there, too. We need to establish rules and he needs to perform.”

“I’ll bring him along. He will love it. He already thought he would be left out.”

“Calm him down and allow him to bring his instruments of pain. We will need them.”

“OK. See you tomorrow.”

“See you, Seb. And thanks. I mean it.” John left the car and called the elevator to ride up into his penthouse. Inside the cabin, he rubbed over his groin. His muscles ached. He wasn’t getting younger. He smirked shaking his head.  
Inside his luxurious apartment, he shed his clothes where he stood and showered for quite some time. He also wanked thinking about Sherlock’s beautiful body. He really should feed him up a bit. All naked he walked back into his living room and built a fire. He also poured a drink. Then his eyes fell on his mobile which blinked with a message alert. He picked it up and read it.

_“Did you make it home with the help of the brave soldier?”  
SH_

_“Yes, he saved me from your older brother.”  
JW_

_“Don’t think I didn’t see him. Because I did and I didn’t mind.”  
SH_

_“I knew you knew it. I didn’t care.”  
JW_

_“When?”  
SH_

_“What?”  
JW_

_“Don’t make me beg. Please?”  
SH_

_“I like you begging. Down on your knees. Looking up at me. Desperate for my attention.”  
JW_

_“Wanker.”  
SH_

_“That would be ten with the riding crop.”  
JW_

_“When? Say again?”  
SH_

_“I’ve got a tight schedule.”  
JW_

_“So do I.”  
SH_

_“Want a starter?”  
JW_

_“Yes.”  
SH_

_“Send a picture. Kneel. Naked. Tie a red ribbon around your prick and make it look nice. Fold your hands on your nape. Spread your knees. Surprise me.”  
JW_

_“OK.”  
SH_

John shook his head laughing but he was looking forward to getting the picture. What would that man do to impress him?

***

Sebastian returned to Jim after he had brought John home. He was glad about the fact that John had had fun, that he was even happy. He knew happy John, so he knew.  
He opened the door and entered the flat.

“Jim?” There was no reply. He was probably not amused about him being away that long. He sighed but only quietly.  
He checked their kitchen and found a mess. Jim had cooked and it looked like troops had stormed through. Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and started to clean up. Only when he was done he went into the living room but it was empty. He looked on the balcony, no Jim. Also, the bath was empty. At the end, he carefully opened the room to their bedroom and there he was. All covered up by the duvet and barely seen. Meaning he didn’t want to talk or do anything. He obviously was very much pissed and mortally offended. Sebastian knew this mood and he also knew how to make it better.

Sebastian freshened up a bit and returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He undressed until only his boxers were left and slid under the blanket by Jim’s side. He leant over him and tenderly kissed his temple moving the hair out of the way.

“Hey, honey. I am back. Did you miss me?” Jim just grunted but otherwise didn’t react.

“I brought wine.”

“Huh.” The blanket moved and so did Jim. He looked over the hem and up at Sebastian. After a few seconds, he sat up against the headrest.

“Why did it take so long?” He was handed his glass and took a few sips.

“The boss was very thorough and finally I had to grab him and race off because Mr Holmes the older sent his troops.” James eyes widened.

“And I missed all the fun?”

“I already copied the video for you, dear.”

“This is very kind of you.”

“I am sorry you had to stay alone for such a long time, love. But John just took his time.”

“Fuck, I know how he is. I was just annoyed.” They looked into each other’s eyes and sipped their wine.

“Would you like me to make you feel better?” Sebastian asked very seriously making Jim grin.

“Oh, absolutely. I’d like that a lot. Go on!” He took the edge of the duvet and threw it aside. Sebastian placed his glass on the nightstand and moved down Jim’s body. His big hands caressed his white and soft skin while his mouth kissed down his stomach. When he reached his cock, he licked it and also his balls.  
Jim closed his eyes and moaned. He also refilled his glass while Sebastian suckled him. Only when he was fully erect, he got rid of the glass and got up on his knees holding Sebastian down.

“Hands and knees, tiger.” Sebastian dutifully turned around and also spread his long muscular legs. Jim just ripped off his boxers making him sigh.

“I’ll get you a new one. No worries, dear.” He slicked his dick and pushed into him. Sebastian groaned because it had hurt. Anyway, he got hard in a few and panted. His fingers clawed the sheet and his head hung low.  
Jim scratched over his back and absolutely neglected his cock. Instead he kept pinching his nipples, scratching over his skin making him bleed and fucking him roughly. Sebastian just let him and soon Jim came into him.

“Stay.” Sebastian didn’t move and Jim took a big plug and shoved it into him.

“Kneel on the rug and take your hands on your back.” He did that, too. Jim used handcuffs to tie his wrists.

“Jim, please. I am sorry.” Jim stood in front of him and grinned.

“And you will be even more when I am done with you.” Jim took a wicked spider-gag and stood behind him. Sebastian tried to turn his head.

“But why …” Jim just rudely took his jaw and placed the gag into his mouth. Sebastian was forced to open up wide.

“Shut the fuck up.” Jim pressed his tongue down making him gurgle and drool. Next, he shoved his boxers into his mouth and grabbed his cane. Sebastian’s eyes got large. He hated being hit like this and Jim fucking knew that. So why? Why did he have to do that? Sebastian didn’t understand.

“You were gone too long. I know it’s hardly your fault but I can’t take it out on the boss, can I?” And he hit him once on his left shoulder. Sebastian shouted out his pain and hurt.  
Jim hit him several times rather hard and made him bleed. Sebastian got tunnel vision and he swayed on his knees. Jim didn’t see it and gave him a hit on his cock. Now he just fell to the side. He also fell on his face and the edges of the spider-gag bit into his cheek and blood ran over his face and jaw. It dripped on the floor.  
Jim didn’t see that either and just kicked him in his arse.

“Get up, lazy sod.” He stared at his body and slowly came down. He dropped the cane and moved around him. Only then he saw what he had done.

“Oh fuck. Oh my God. I didn’t … Seb? Sebby?” He fell on his knees by his side and pulled the boxers out. Then he very carefully took off the gag. And he really had to pull to get it out of his flesh. The handcuffs followed and he placed his head on his lap. Now he cried.

“Why? Why am I like this?” He sobbed and then thought of first-aid. He knew his fair share about it and shoved a pillow under his head because he never would be able to take him into bed.  
He quickly got the first-aid box and knelt by his side. Then he thought of a bowl with warm water and a towel and got these, too. He gently washed his welts and bandaged him up. Sebastian didn’t move or make a noise. Jim was worried and moved his fingertips over his face.

“Sebby? Can you hear me? Please say something.” But he didn’t.

***

Mycroft had arrived soon after they had hung up on each other. Sherlock brought him a drink and some nosh which his brother appreciated. He looked him over and tilted his head.

“You look well shagged, dear brother.” Sherlock grinned.

“I am well shagged. It was glorious.” He sat in his armchair and looked at Mycroft.

“Please don’t do this again without telling me. I almost got a stroke, you know?”

“I relied on you watching me. There are the cameras. What could have happened?”

“Colonel Moran would have been faster shooting you than I could have ever alerted my people.”

“I knew he was there. So what?”

“John Watson is a trained close combat fighter. He could have killed you in a heartbeat.”

“He is dangerous. I told you, it was glorious.”

“You want to see him again, I assume?”

“Oh, I absolutely want to do that!”

“Are you hurt?” Sherlock tilted his head and sipped his drink.

“What do you think? My arse is on fire. It still feels like an open hole in my body and I could swear I feel the cool air drifting inside.” Mycroft at first stared at him but then outright laughed.

“Jesus, how big is he?” Sherlock gestured and Mycroft shook his head.

“Damn …”

“Exactly.” Sherlock looked at him.

“Are you jealous?”

“No, not really. I just wish for someone sometimes, you know? The brothel isn’t enough anymore.”

“You know, why don’t you ask Lestrade out?” Mycroft got red earlobes.

“What?”

“I know it, brother dearest. You like him. A lot. I happen to know that he likes you quite a bit, too. I also know what he likes. Believe me, it would be a fit.”

“Are you telling me he uses his handcuffs not only in a professional way?” Sherlock giggled and almost choked on his drink.

“Yes, I am telling you exactly that. Don’t be shy. Call him. He will come running.”

“How the hell do you know? I didn’t know you and him had a history.”

“Oh, we never had. But I know what he and his ex-wife did at night when I stayed with them.”

“Oh …” Sherlock only nodded. Mycroft stood and looked at his younger sibling.

“I only ask you to be careful around him, OK?”

“I promise. But I’ll keep playing.”


	4. Chapter Four

Sherlock waited for several days for John to call or send a text but he didn’t. Sherlock was a bit pissed. He checked the latest bigger crimes but found nothing that could have been the reason for him staying away. OK, he had tortured Columbian drug dealers to death. But they could hardly be an excuse for such a long time.  
He also was annoyed because he hadn't got a reply after he had sent the picture he had wanted.  
He gnawed his lips for quite some time, then stuffed some toys into a shoulder-bag and left his flat.

***

John was tired and exhausted. Jim had caned Sebastian into a bleeding mess. Sebastian was badly injured and wasn’t able to work. That’s why Jim took care of him at home and wasn’t able to attend several meetings so John had to take care of everything all by himself. He also had to find a replacement killer which went badly.  
He cursed Jim.

And now he entered his flat in a bloody shirt and sweaty all over. He hated being dirty and sweaty. But the job was done and he could rest for a bit. It wasn't that he couldn't have done the murder himself; he just thought that in his position he was over it. He needed to teach James a lesson. He had to treat Sebastian better. This couldn’t happen again.

John closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to stop thinking. He just needed to relax now.  
But when he entered his living room there was some classical music playing and the balcony was open. There even was a fire burning.

What the fuck? No one was able to get in here. Well, except maybe James but this one should know better than to break into his flat.

Very slowly and carefully John moved a few steps inside. He saw an open bottle of wine and candy. He smelled smoke. Then he heard someone move from the bath into the bedroom. John took his gun and kicked the door open.  
Then he just stood there and gaped. He looked at a very naked Sherlock Holmes who had just wanted to climb into the bed and now knelt halfway up looking scared to death. Both men stared at each other until Sherlock just lifted his arms making John grin.

“Are you insane? Or suicidal? Breaking into my flat? How did you manage that anyway? You have to tell me, so I can kill the guy from security.”

“You didn’t call.” Sherlock still didn’t move but John lowered his gun now.

“Take your hands down, I won’t shoot you.” Sherlock now moved fully on his knees and sat on his heels looking up at John.

“Why didn’t you call?” John placed the gun on the nightstand and came closer.

“Because I was too busy thinking about shagging you. No, that’s not true. I could only think of shagging you but not doing so because bloody Jim almost caned Sebastian into a hospital and then had to stay with him due to care-taking. That’s why I had to take care of several things all by myself which I am clearly not used to anymore.” Sherlock looked him up and down.

“You look like it. Would you like to relax now?” John sighed.

“I would like to take a bath now. Then I want to sleep for a very long time.” Sherlock looked disappointed but got up at once.

“I understand. Let me prepare a bath for you. I could give you a massage if you like? Cook dinner?” Hopefully he looked at John who really wondered what was going on here. But somehow, he liked it a bit too much.

“OK, play my house-slave and prepare my bath. Off you go!” Sherlock grinned and hurried into the bathroom all naked. In the meantime, John undressed and threw the soiled clothing on the ground. He heard the water run and entered the bath. Sherlock knelt in front of the tub and shoved the foam around. He turned his head and got up. John climbed into the water and moaned. His body moved down until he was up to his nose under the water. He closed his eyes in delight.

Now Sherlock got him a drink. Then he took a sponge and washed him. And John let him. Afterwards he even towelled him dry. Standing in front of his bed he expectantly looked at John.

“Don’t get this the wrong way, bitch, but I am tired and I will go under the covers now.” Sherlock worried his lips but finally asked what he needed to find out.

“May I join you or do you want me to fuck off?” John chuckled.

“You may join me and give the massage you promised earlier.” Sherlock looked happy and climbed into bed after John.

“Please turn around for me.” John trusted this man. He had no idea why but he did. And he turned around. He felt him move over him and then he sat on his thighs, right under his arse. He heard a bottle being screwed open and then his warm hands massaged the wonderful oil into his skin. Delighted he closed his eyes and relaxed completely under his moving palms and kneading fingers. Finally, he just fell asleep.

Sherlock slowly stopped his moves when he saw he had fallen asleep beneath him. He was a bit disappointed but at least he hadn’t been thrown out. He moved under the blanket and pecked a tender kiss on John’s lips. He placed his arm around his waist and moved close. Surprisingly he fell asleep, too.

***

Mycroft sat in his library in his big and empty house and thought about Greg, Gregory, the Detective Inspector. He longed for him. But he wasn’t like Sherlock and just approached. After hours of thinking and sipping whiskey, he finally decided to invite him for dinner. He started typing a text on his mobile and then thought it was impolite. Not for one second, it occurred to him that he cared about being polite or not. This was Gregory and he just didn't want to spoil anything. He checked the time and just called his office. He picked up after the second ring.

“Mr Holmes, hello.” The voice sounded questioning and a bit suspicious, Mycroft thought.

“Detective Inspector Lestrade. I wondered if you might find the time to meet me tonight. I’d like to discuss a certain case with you Sherlock had solved some time ago. It’s rather important, urgent even.” Greg had to suppress a chuckle.

“Sure, I’ve got nothing to do at home anyway. I’ll be there at around seven?” Mycroft relaxed.

“That’s just fine. I’ll provide dinner. Be ready at ten to seven, I’ll send a car. See you.” And he hung up before Greg could answer and deny him. Greg just looked at his phone and shook his head.

“What does he really want? Is something wrong with Sherlock?” Finally, he just shrugged and finished some paperwork. He left the office on time to freshen up a bit and change his clothes. He had never been at Mycroft Holmes' place but he imagined some sort of palace. He dressed up a bit and even found an ironed shirt. But he left the tie.

At ten to seven the car arrived and he sat in the back. The ride over into Kensington was taking some time and the driver offered a drink over the speaker. Greg nodded and helped himself to a whiskey. He also found some chocolate in the mini-bar and took a piece. It was the best chocolate he had ever tasted. He took another wrapped piece into his pocket.

The car stopped at the curb and the driver opened the door for him. Greg felt a bit weird but moved up the stairs. He rang the bell and waited. He heard footsteps approach and then Mycroft Holmes opened the door. As usual, he was clad in a three-piece suit and looked impeccable as ever.

“Detective Inspector Lestrade, good evening. Thanks for coming over. Please, do come in.” He waved him inside and Greg entered the house. He looked around without being too obvious.

“Hello and thanks for the ride and the drink.” Mycroft led him into the library and they sat in front of the fire. Greg liked it. This was nice and comfy and also very quiet. Expectantly he looked at Mycroft and waited. Mycroft looked at Greg and licked his lips. Greg cleared his throat and was offered another drink at once. He took it and sipped.

“Well, what did you want to discuss? Which case?” He saw his earlobes redden but thought it was the fire.

“Well, I have to admit that I lied to you.” Greg was very much surprised.

“What? Why?” He sat up straight and his eyes were wide open.

“I didn’t know what to tell you so you would come and see me.” Now Greg had to grin.

“You could have just asked, you know?”

“I couldn’t just ask you over for dinner, could I?” Greg shrugged.

“Why not?”

“Would you have come only for dinner?”

“Yes.” Now Mycroft looked surprised.

“Why?”

“Because you are a very interesting and charming person.” That statement made Mycroft get out of his chair and over to Greg in a second.

“I like you a lot. I would like to know you better, intimately so. What about you?” Greg stared up at him and blushed a bit. Then he cleared his throat.

“Well. Yes.” Both smiled a bit silly until a woman stuck her head through the door and announced that dinner was ready. Mycroft turned around.

“Thank you, Gladys. You may leave now. Good night.” She nodded and left. Greg made big eyes but didn’t say anything. Why did he even wonder about the fact that Mycroft had a maid?

“Let’s have dinner. Come on.” Mycroft led the way into a dining room. Greg felt a bit intimidated and was placed at the large oak table. Loads of food was on the table and Mycroft filled his bowl with soup.

“Thank you.” He started to eat and Mycroft started to talk about Sherlock. Next, they had chicken and there was cake for dessert. Greg leant back into the chair and looked at Mycroft.

“That was delicious! What now?”

“I want more delicious.” And he leant forward. Greg needed a second to get it.

“You mean …?” He pointed his finger at himself making Mycroft nod.

“Yes, I do. I’ve come so far. And it seems you are not averse against it, so …” Greg stood and pulled Mycroft out of his chair, too.

“Oh, come on now. You want me. Big surprise. I want you, too. So what?” He tilted his head and kissed him on the lips. Mycroft was too surprised to do anything and let him. He closed his eyes. This felt so good. Greg’s lips were warm and a bit rough. He opened his mouth and there was his tongue moving over his teeth and gum. He quietly groaned. Then he slowly lifted his arms and put them around Greg’s body who moved closer. The kiss intensified and Greg opened Mycroft’s jacket. That move ended Mycroft’s lack of reaction and he grabbed Greg’s wrist.

“No.” Greg was surprised.

“What? But … Why?” He was cute and clueless and it made Mycroft smile.

“You should know about some stuff.” Greg tried again but was held tight.

“What stuff? Kinky stuff, or what?”

“Yes, much eloquently put, but yes, kinky stuff.” Greg chuckled.

“Oh dear, surprise me. I know my kinky stuff. If I don’t like what you are doing, I’ll just tell you _red_. What do you think?”

“I agree for now, Gregory.” He changed the grip on Greg’s wrist and quickly had him turned around. Greg’s arm was forced up his back and he had to lower his body.

“Fuck!”

“Don’t!” He pulled it up some more and now Greg proofed he knew what to do and how to behave.

“Oh, I am sorry, Sir. I won’t use these words in your house anymore. Please, forgive me.” Mycroft chuckled.

“Very well, Gregory. It deserves punishment though. Since we only start this, I’ll just give you a good spanking.” He slapped him on his arse and made him jump. And then he chased him through his house hitting on his behind. Greg let him and ran around like a mad man. At the end, he was laughing so hard that tears spilt down his face. He fell on his knees in front of Mycroft.

“Please, Sir, please stop it! I am begging you, just stop!” He giggled roughly and Mycroft stood above him with both hands flat on his legs. He was panting.

“Message received, haven’t you?” Greg nodded dutifully.

“Yes, Sir. No more topping from the bottom, Sir.”

“Exactly. Let’s move upstairs, I’d like to show you something.” He shoved Greg up the stairs and into his bedroom.

“Wow!” Greg said and looked around. There was a huge four-poster and a fire-place.

“You think?” Slowly Greg turned around.

“This is amazing.” Mycroft liked that Greg liked his place.

“I would like to show you my toys. I want you to tell me what you think. I also need to know about what you absolutely dislike.”

“OK, I guess?” Greg watched him when he got the box and opened the lid. It was a big box and stuffed to the brim with ropes, gags, blindfolds, cuffs, and collars. Greg had a closer look and then looked at Mycroft again.

“I admit, there are a few things I don’t have the slightest idea of what they are good for. Or not good. But we just have to try it out.” He scratched his scalp.

“My red zone contains animals, body-modifications, cutting and faecal.”

“What about diapers, piss-play and force-feeding?” Greg helplessly shrugged.

“I don’t know. I have never done it. And if you like to do it, we will have to try. Maybe I will be surprised?” Mycroft smiled.

“Yes, maybe you will be.” They looked at each other and Mycroft pulled him against his body. He touched and kissed him.

“So, Gregory, would you like to have some fun with me?” Greg nodded.

“Oh God, yes!”

***

Sherlock woke because he wasn’t able to breathe properly. His face was pressed into the pillow. He tried to wake up and groaned. He also tried to get up but couldn’t.

“Wakey, wakey, sunshine!” He moved his head to the side and found that John pressed his massive cock between his cheeks and was almost inside.

“John …”

“Yes, sweet chick, it’s me!” He had him on his side and pushed into him. He had his arms around his lean body and held him tight. And Sherlock pressed back. John groaned and moved him on his knees. He grabbed his slim hips and started to push into him with wild abandon. Again, and again he restlessly fucked Sherlock’s willing body until he screamed his name. He reached around for his cock and stroked him. He already was hard and leaking and John made him come all over the sheets. Then he fell down. John kept pushing and fucking until he came, too. Both of them were panting and John still was half hard.

“Suck me, slut. Come on.” Sherlock obediently moved under the blanket and sucked him to full hardness again. He sucked and slurped and fondled his balls until John’s dick stuck in his throat. He twitched because he wasn’t able to breathe. Plus, he was under the blanket. The moment he almost blacked out John came and shot his load down his throat. He pulled out and threw off the blanket.  
Sherlock inhaled roughly and coughed. Both men were sweaty and icky. They were looking at each other until Sherlock cast his eyes and quietly continued the game.

“Thank you.” John fisted his hair and pulled him close. He kissed him all teeth and tongue.

“You are welcome.” He looked him into the eyes and then dropped him on the pillow. He sat up and stretched his muscular body. Sherlock adoringly looked at him.

“I am glad you aren’t angry with me.” John looked at him.

“Why? Because you invaded my privacy and broke into my flat?” He snorted.

“I should but am not.”

“I waited for several days for you to call. But you didn’t. I just needed to know.” John kept looking at him. He saw his self-conscious eyes which couldn’t hold his own. He also saw some dried cum on his chin and had to smile.

“Don’t worry, OK? I was just busy. The only thing I want you to do is telling me how you got in so I can change my security.” Sherlock looked up and into his eyes again. Then he just shrugged.

“It was rather simple.” Now John raised his brow.

“Was it?” He sounded shocked. Sherlock shrugged and sat up, too.

“Well, I just entered the building and talked to the security guard. It was late already and I just told him I was a rent-boy being ordered to see you.” John’s eyes became wide.

“No fucking way.” Sherlock just nodded.

“He let me inside but told me to wait in front of your door because you weren’t back yet.”

“You obviously didn’t wait.”

“Of course not. I disabled your alarm and picked your lock. It was easy. You should invest more in your security.”

“The security system was fucking expensive! It was recommended by some business associates.”

“Perhaps some business associates who wanted to break into your place, too? When did you have it installed?” John chewed on his lips and got out of bed.

“Only a few weeks ago. Fuck, I didn’t think of such a thing.” He grabbed a dressing-gown and walked into his office. Sherlock wasn’t sure if he was meant to follow or do anything. He just stayed where he was. After a few seconds, John’s voice boomed through the rooms.

“Do you need a special invitation?” Sherlock jumped out of the bed and grabbed a bathrobe on the way. He joined John in front of his computer.

“Come here and have a look. Sit down and write it up.” John made him sit and Sherlock was a bit confused right now.

“Write what?” John pinched his earlobe making him hiss.

“Don’t play moron, OK? I want you to analyse the situation, the security situation. I need to do something. It can’t be that everybody just marches in here.” Now Sherlock looked a bit annoyed.

“Well, I am not anybody, right?” And he turned away facing the computer. John looked at him and placed his palms on his shoulders.

“Of course, you aren’t. Just do it, OK?” He pecked a kiss on his head and left the room. Sherlock just stared at the screen for a bit and then smiled. It took him only a few seconds until he was able to sort it out and soon, he started to type furiously. He wrote a report and also made some charts.  
A bit later John brought him breakfast and forced it into him. At first, Sherlock didn’t even notice him until John just closed the laptop’s lid.

“But you wanted me to do this. And now you come here and interrupt me?”

“You need to have breakfast, Sherlock. You need brain food.” Sherlock took the coffee.

“Eat the toast and eggs. Go on.”

“I am not hungry.” John pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t make me feed you.“ They looked at each other and Sherlock gave in. He knew John by now and was convinced that it would be a nasty business. So, he obeyed and ate the breakfast. After he had wiped his mouth, he slowly placed the napkin on the table and looked at John.

“Pleased now?” John just grabbed his jaw with two fingers and pressed. It was painful and Sherlock’s eyes watered.

“Why do you have to be such a pain in the arse? Why are you so difficult? I don’t get it.” Now Sherlock’s eyes slowly dilated.

“Make me behave …” It came out very roughly and John swallowed.

“First finish this.” And he left palming his crotch.

***

When Sebastian woke, the first thing he saw was Jim. His mind wasn’t able to process that as a good thing and he started hyperventilating. Lucky him, the doctor was there to check on him and threw James out of the room.

“Colonel Moran, please come down. You were unconscious for a while and I have given you something to sleep and relax. Your wounds are healed but there will be scars.” Sebastian tried to sit up and made it against the headrest.

“It fucking hurts …” The doctor nodded.

“And it will keep hurting for about a week, I think. Please use the meds I placed on the nightstand for you. Mr Moriarty knows …” Sebastian’s head shot up.

“He knows shit. Is it advisable for me to change places? Or is it too dangerous to move around yet?” The doctor tilted his head.

“No, you are in a great condition. But don’t drive a car; get someone to do it for you. Do you have a place where you can stay?”

“I’ll find a place, trust me. Thanks, doctor.” Outside he heard him talk to James who entered the room right after.

“Sebby, please, I …” Carefully Sebastian got out of bed. After the first shock, he felt almost back to normal, mentally at least.

“I am not listening to you. I am leaving. Stay away from me. As soon as I will be able to work again, I’ll let the Captain know.” Jim looked shocked and reached out for him.

“But where are you going? Who will take care of you?” Sebastian chuckled.

“Like you did? Then I'd rather be alone.” He opened the cupboard and took his bag. He stuffed some of his clothes inside followed by the wash-bag. He dressed and got his gun, too. All the time Jim just stood and watched.

“Sebby, I am sorry. What I did was wrong. I never meant to hurt you like this. It just got out of control.”

“The next time it’ll get out of control, I might turn out dead. And you wouldn't even notice! Think about that.” He moved around Jim and left the flat.

Jim really was sorry but didn’t know what to do to keep Sebastian with him. So, he just let him go.

***

Sherlock stared at the breakfast's leftovers and sighed. He wondered if he could manage to throw everything from the balcony without John noticing but somehow, he was convinced John wouldn't be happy about it. So, he ate some more buttered toast and the eggs. Then he got up and cleaned everything away. He stored the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and wiped the table and other kitchen surfaces clean.  
He turned around to face John when he heard him coming back. He was surprised and it showed.

“Oh, I didn't expect this.” He looked around. Sherlock shrugged.

“You let me stay and were nice to me. I didn't know what really was appropriate.” Helplessly he looked at him. 

“Perhaps you could be of more assistance to me today. I just called the security company. A technician will come over in about one hour. I introduced you as my new advisor. You could pick him apart so I have some proof?”

“OK, I guess?” John rubbed his hands.

“Perfect. Go and shower.” Sherlock slowly stood.

“But my clothes won't be fresh. They are used.” John shook his head.

“Just go and shower.” He looked at Sherlock who just disappeared into the bath. John had his clothes ready when he came back out. He was fairly surprised but didn't comment. Instead he got dressed and looked as impeccable as ever.

“Let me have a look.” John ordered and Sherlock approached him.

“Turn around.” Sherlock slowly turned around and got smacked on his behind. He jumped and looked over his shoulder.

“What did I do now?” He pouted and John laughed.

“Nothing, pet. This was me showing my approval.” Sherlock cast his eyes.

“What do you expect me to do?” He finally just asked.

“I want you to explain to this bloody technician why my security is bullshit. You already wrote about it, remember?”

“Don't talk to me like I am dumb, please. I agreed to do you this favour because I want to thank you for everything. But this is daytime, life. So please treat me like a human being and not like your house-boy, your slave.” Sherlock looked damn serious.

“I am sorry, Sherlock. I appreciate your help in this matter and you may send me an invoice.” Sherlock’s eyes darkened but he didn't react anymore. Instead, he walked into the living room and waited. John followed him and stood by his side.

“Listen, this is new for me, too. This you and me thing. I am not used to it. No one ever dared to do what you did.”

“I didn't do anything special.” John quietly snorted.

“You followed me and broke into my flat. We are having great sex. I let you stay. I made you breakfast. It's not what I normally do.” Sherlock looked at John.

“What do you normally do?” He carefully shrugged.

“Well, I have a rent-boy over, fuck him senseless, torture him, sometimes her, and throw the piece of shit out again when I am done. They never stay, you see?”

“Are you telling me, you like me just a little bit?” John stared up at him.

“Perhaps a bit too much. But yes, I do like you a lot and I don't want to lose you. I want to keep you.”

“That last sentence sounded as if you want to keep me tied up in a cage in your basement.”

“Sometimes maybe?” John grinned playfully and took Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock let him.

“I agree to sometimes.” John pulled him close.

“May I kiss you?” Sherlock smiled.

“Always.” He lowered his head and John planted his hand on his nape to force him close and hold him tight. He kissed him senseless and Sherlock melted in his arms until the door-bell rang. They parted and had to adjust their trousers. They grinned at each other and Sherlock was shoved into John's office.

A few minutes later John brought the technician and made him sit down. He was scared already and looked hectically between John and Sherlock. And Sherlock took over. He could be very scary if he wanted and John was really surprised. All he had to do was leaning back against the wall and watch while Sherlock took the man apart.   
When Sherlock was done the man was a crying, begging mess, and John took over.

“Who paid you?” He quietly asked and he answered at once. John nodded.

“I advise you to give up your job and find a new one. They might not like you talking to me.”

“But ...” Sherlock stood. 

“Leave.” The man swallowed but left. Sherlock looked at John when the door was closed again.

“Are you pleased with what I did?” John broadly smiled.

“You were perfect. I could use you more often, you know?” Sherlock shook his head.

“I won't help you with your criminal activities. I only did this because I don't want you to get hurt.”

“So, you only want to get fucked by me?” Sherlock looked at him.

“No. You know exactly what I meant but can't have.” John bit into his lower lip and started to chew on it.

“Yes, I think I do. But it can't be. So, if you can't stand it, stay away. Your decision.”

“John, please ...” They stared at each other. John felt something stirring inside.

“I don't want to lose you, Sherlock. I'll try and hold back for a while. I have people doing the hard work. I could spend more time with you. Would you like that?” Sherlock looked happy.

“Yes, I would like that a lot.”

“Good.” John nodded.

“I will arrange something. May I come to your place again tonight?” Sherlock nodded.

“Sure thing. And I don't mind being watched, just so you know.” John grinned.

“It won't be necessary from now on. Just tell your scary brother I won't harm you. I don't fancy being arrested by the government; you see?”

“I really do.” They looked at each other.

“So, when would be a convenient time?” John asked. Sherlock shrugged.

“Whenever you want. I'll be at home waiting for you.”

“You are giving me ideas, you know that?” John looked a bit greedy making Sherlock blush.

“What ideas?” John laughed quietly.

“I'll text you the details.”

“OK. I'll leave now and start the waiting.” He got his bag from the bedroom and was shown to the door.

“Can't wait.” John said and groped his arse. Sherlock blushed again. It was adorable.

“Me neither.” He answered and languidly walked away swaying his hips just a little bit. John laughed and only closed the door when he was gone.


	5. Chapter Five

Sherlock was very pleased with himself when he walked home. He also felt safe. He knew his brother would keep watching him and he was sure about John not wanting to harm him.  
At home, he started to clean the flat and tidy up a bit. He could be very thorough if he wanted and if it served a purpose. Afterwards, he took care of himself. And when the doorbell rang, he thought it might be John. But when he opened the door he was just brutally pushed against his chest and stumbled backwards. He managed to keep standing and watched his door being closed.

“You? What do you want?” Sherlock hissed at Moriarty.

“I want you to stay away from John. Consider this a warning.” Sherlock snorted.

“What do you think he will do to you if I tell him you threatened me in my home?” Sherlock dangerously smiled.

“I will think of something.”

“You will have to lie to him.” Moriarty shrugged.

“I do so rather often.”

“I have just helped him this morning. I did something you didn't manage to do.”

“And what would that be?”

“Keeping him safe.” Moriarty slanted his eyes.

“Nonsense!” He was furious.

“Listen, as I have told John already, I am not endangering your so-called business. My interest lies in John being John. If you understand what I am talking about.” Moriarty straightened his jacket.

“I think I do.” Moriarty’s mobile dinged and he looked at it. Then he paled.

“Did your boss just text you?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes, he did just so.” He cleared his throat and looked up at him.

“My sincere apologies for storming into your flat and threatening you. Please forgive me.” Sherlock moved him to the door.

“You are forgiven. Please never return.” He closed the door into his back and leant against it. Then his own mobile dinged.

_“You OK?”  
JW_

Sherlock smiled.

_“Perfectly so. Just a bit sweaty.”  
SH_

_“Good to hear that.”  
JW_

_“Can't wait for tonight.”  
SH_

_“You still want to see me?”  
JW_

_“You didn't send him.”  
SH_

_“No.”  
JW_

_“Be there soon.”  
JW_

Sherlock showered again and then checked through his take-away-menus. Then he set up the table with a linen table-cloth, napkins and such. He was just done when it knocked.

“It's me!” Sherlock hurried to the door and ripped it open.

“John!” But it wasn't only John. There was another man who brought a folding table with food and a heater inside. Sherlock raised a brow but John just pulled him into his arms.

“I thought dinner should be nice and comfy.” Sherlock smiled and melted against him.

“I thought the same.” The man already put the food on the table. But he set everything up on the table prepared by Sherlock. He gathered the things he had brought in his arms and looked at John.

“Everything is ready, Sir.” He bowed and left closing the door behind him. Sherlock really was surprised. He was led to the table and John pulled the chair out for him.

“Please, sit down.” Sherlock sat and so did John. John also put food on his plate and poured wine. Sherlock was actually hungry and he ate everything John gave him. When he was sipping his drink, he looked at him.

“You made him apologise.” John nodded.

“Yes, I did.”

“What else did you do?” Now John grinned.

“I gave him a good thrashing so he knows where he belongs.”

“Perhaps he is just jealous?” John snorted.

“He never understood why I didn't fuck him. But he was too weird, even for me.” Sherlock chuckled.

“I am considered weird, too, you know?” He looked at John.

“You are weird, pet. But I happen to like the weird you.” Sherlock licked his lips making John lean forward.

“What would you like to do now?” Sherlock asked.

“I have plans for you.” Sherlock swallowed and felt his cock grow.

“Yes?” He roughly asked.

“Are you ready?” John asked and Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, very much so.” John stood and moved behind Sherlock’s chair. He placed his hand on his forehead and forced his head back against his stomach. His free hand opened his dress-shirt and started to tease his nipples. Sherlock’s hands moved up and he wanted to touch his groin. John tweaked a nipple.

“No!” Sherlock dropped his hands while John kept touching him. John watched him getting hard.

“Stand up and undress. Leave only your boxers.” Sherlock quickly shed his clothes and this time he neatly folded them and placed them on the chair.

“Chest down on the hardwood!” Sherlock lowered his long limbs down and John picked up a back-pack Sherlock had really overseen. He pulled out some lengths of rope and started to tie him up very thorough. Soon his arms and wrists were tied on his back and his shoulders were strained. He got pulled up and more ropes went over his upper body and above and beneath his nipples. They also went between his legs and back to his wrists. He was pressed back down and now John tied his ankles, knees, and thighs. He moved his legs up and connected the ropes until the hog-tie was done to perfection. A length of thinner rope came around his toes and was tied to his arms. And at the very last he carded through his hair and used more of the thin rope to bind it and force his head up. It got tied to his wrists and he panted. His scalp was on fire.

No one had ever done this to him. Not like this. Not this perfect.

Sherlock groaned and started to rut. John hit his soles.

“No!” Sherlock stopped. John walked back to his back-pack and returned with a ball-gag. He forced it behind his teeth and buckled it tight. Sherlock started to drool.  
John crouched in front of him and admired his work. Sherlock looked up at him and bared his teeth around the gag. It made John grin.

“You asked for it.” He rummaged through his back-pack and retrieved something Sherlock didn't like at all. He got out muffled noises and shook his head but John showed no mercy and hooked the metal into his nostrils pulling the strap up and over his head connecting it to the gag. The pain was wicked and Sherlock had to close his eyes.

“Eyes on me!” He opened them again and looked back at John.

“You are so beautiful, Sherlock.” Sherlock very well noticed that John had used his name and not pet or slut. He relaxed and John wiped some tears away while Sherlock drooled on the hardwood.  
He stood after a few minutes and his bones cracked. He sat in an armchair holding another drink.

“Now I want you to rut and move. I keep you like this until you have come into your pants. Only then I will continue.” Sherlock groaned but started to move. He rutted and grunted. The more he moved the more the ropes tightened. He cried some more when the hooks in his nostrils pinched his tender flesh in there.

Sherlock wondered if he would be able to come without any anal stimulation. John seemed to be convinced he could. He moved more slowly and pressed his cock down. He groaned and moved his hips faster.

John watched him from his chair. He was fascinated and wondered if he could come, if he would manage. The moves became more hectic and he shook in his bindings. Also, the noises behind the gag increased and suddenly he tensed and screamed and came. He came twice actually and John stood and knelt by his side.

Sherlock was panting and looking up at him. His pupils were dilated and his body was sweaty. He forced him on the side and pressed his palm on his groin making him groan and twitch again. Suddenly he just ripped off his soiled boxers and used them to blindfold him. Sherlock wailed.

John took enough ropes off of him so he could kneel. He knelt by his side.

“Come again. Use my hand now.” He formed a ring with his finger placing it around his cock. Sherlock sobbed but started to push. He was hard. He smelled his own come. It already dried on his eyes.

With his free hand, John teased his nipples making him moan behind the ball-gag. He wildly shook and drops of sweat and spit flew through the air. John sucked on his throat and Sherlock came right away. Then he fell panting rather hard. John held him and gently placed him on the hardwood. He unhooked the metal in his nose and took the gag off.  
His mouth stood open. John peeled off the pants from his eyes. His eyes fluttered and he looked at John. He smiled weakly and John quickly cut through all the ropes. He picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. He cleaned him and Sherlock was like melting wax beneath his hands.   
He reached out for John when he returned after having brought away the wash-cloth and the water. John sat on the bed and took his hand.

“You haven't come, John.” His voice was all rough.

“No, I haven't. But you provided a wonderful show for me. It's all fine.” His free hand carded through his damp hair. Then he stood. Sherlock questioningly looked at him.

“Do you want to leave?” John shrugged.

“Yes? You are all done and tired. You should rest.” Sherlock’s grip tightened.

“So should you. You could also fuck me later?” He was begging.

“Are you asking me to stay, Sherlock?” He bit into his lower lip but kept looking up at John.

“Yes, I do. Please stay with me. Don't leave me now.” John's eyes moved over the things in Sherlock’s bedroom. He seemed to be uncomfortable.

“I haven't stayed at another place for ages. It feels strange.” Sherlock tried to sit up but didn't manage. He fell back groaning.

“I can't offer you anything to wear for the night. But I gladly offer my body-warmth and my bed. Please stay.” Now John smiled.

“OK. I'll stay.” He undressed and went through a quick bathroom routine. There were towels laid out with a still wrapped tooth-brush and razor. He smiled. Sherlock had counted on him staying. He shook his head.

When he walked back into Sherlock’s bedroom said one lifted up the duvet and John climbed into bed by his side. He only wore his boxers and Sherlock wore nothing. He moved close and John pulled him against his body.

“You owe me boxers.” Sherlock murmured and his hot breath ghosted over John's naked chest. He chuckled.

“Yes, I suppose I do.” He pecked a kiss on his hair making Sherlock sigh and huddle even closer. John felt him fall asleep. He was wide awake. Somehow, he enjoyed this, him holding Sherlock’s warm and wonderful body. He could feel his heartbeat beneath his hand and was lured into sleep while both feeling and listening.

***

Sebastian sat in a hotel room. Sadly, he had no friends whom he could have asked if he was allowed to stay for a bit. He chewed on his lips thinking. Should he return to Jim? Would Jim ever change? What would happen the next time they had sex? He sighed.  
He missed him. He had loads of texts and calls on his mobile coming from Jim but he hadn't answered any. He wasn't ready yet. An apology wouldn't be enough. James had to be a bit incentive now.  
But actually, Sebastian wondered what he was up to. He checked into security and scanned their flat over the cameras. He saw him slumping around, not showered, not made up. He hadn't eaten anything either. Sebastian was worried. He also saw the bruises on his body and his black eye. Did someone beat him up?

Later he watched him getting drunk and falling off his recliner. Naked. He shook his head. What the fuck was going on? He texted John but got no reply. He located him via GPS and found he was in Baker Street. He raised his brows. John was back to Baker Street without any back-up? Why was he risking his life for this detective? Just in case he placed security on the corner of Baker Street and Regents Park.  
He also saw the change in the security system and found Sherlock’s report. He had to grin. That slut was perfect. He would be of good use. He read John's remarks on the topic and also arranged the kill of the company's boss as well as the death of the man who had recommended the security upgrade. Unfortunately, he couldn't do it himself but he knew enough people he had picked himself who were quite able to do the killings.  
He informed John about it but again got no reply. Sebastian sighed. His body still hurt. His bloody face still hurt. And he missed Jim.

***

Sherlock woke because John was moving by his side, moving, and speaking. He was still tired and wondered what this was about. Carefully he turned in John's arms and looked into his face.  
John looked as if he was in pain. His face was crunched and he frowned. His head moved over the pillows and he murmured words Sherlock wasn't able to understand. It sounded like he was begging. But begging for what?  
Sherlock gently placed his palm on John's muscular chest.

“John? Wake up, you are dreaming.” He rubbed over his skin but John didn't wake. Instead, his moves became more frantic, wild. He also groaned and it sounded painful. Sherlock didn't like it and he started to shake him.

“John! Wake up!” John shouted a few words in a strange language and then woke. But he also didn't. He didn't recognise Sherlock. He lifted his arm and hit him right on his temple. Sherlock blacked out at once and fell over him.

The fog over John's mind and before his eyes slowly faded away. He was still panting and wildly looked around. This wasn't his bedroom; he wasn't at home. Then he remembered. Sherlock. He had stayed at Baker Street after he had played with Sherlock. But where was … Only then he saw his body sprawled over the bed. Unconscious. He carefully reached out and turned him on his back. Then he saw the bruise on his face. He knew at once what had happened.

“Oh fuck ...” He had obviously hit him only once. John rubbed over his forehead and moved into the bathroom. He took a wash-cloth and washed the blood off his temple and cheekbone.

“Sherlock? Wake up, please? I didn't mean to hurt you, didn't mean to hit you.” He quietly spoke to him but he didn't come to. John went into the kitchen and looked for ice. Instead, he found a single head and several severed thumbs. Well, he also found ice. He just shook his head. How weird was Sherlock Holmes really?

He placed the ice in a wash-cloth and placed it on Sherlock’s face. This made him react. He quietly groaned and moved his body.

“Sherlock? Honey?” John whispered and gently touched his hair. Sherlock opened his eyes and blinked.

“Ow ...” John sadly smiled.

“I know. I am sorry. I really should have left. This is my fault. I had a nightmare, hadn't I?” Sherlock carefully nodded and held on to the ice-pack.

“Yes, I tried to wake you up. I shook you. I shouldn't have done that. Normally I am not that stupid. But you sounded like being in pain and I wanted it to stop.” Now John's fingers moved over Sherlock’s face.

“You meant well. I'll better go now.”

“I think I won't be able to hold you back this time?” Sherlock asked and John shook his head.

“No, you won't.” He slowly dressed.

“Did you just call me honey?” Sherlock asked smiling.

“No.” John outright denied it. But he smiled when doing so.

“Will you be back?” Sherlock asked.

“Of course, I will be back. You owe me some orgasms. And I do owe you a lot more than that.” Sherlock smiled.

“Please don't be upset.” John shook his head.

“I am not upset. I am afraid your brother might be.” Sherlock chuckled.

“Don't you worry.” They looked at each other and Sherlock offered his lips. John lowered his head and gently kissed him.

“See you soon. Honey.” He grinned.

“See you soon. Mate.” He grinned, too. John left and Sherlock heard the door close. He sank bank into the cushions and sighed.

***

John rode home being wide awake. Only now he checked his mobile for calls and texts. He found Sebastian’s and had to smile. He called him right away to let him know he was doing just fine.

“Listen, I would like to see you tomorrow at my place. We need to talk.”

“With James present or without?”

“Without. Just you and me.”

“OK. Late breakfast? I am buying.” John quietly laughed.

“Sounds good.” They hung up and John entered his place. At once he shed his clothes and climbed into bed. But before he went to sleep, he took his mobile and texted Sherlock.

_“Wanking myself to sleep thinking about you.”  
JW_

He grinned and went to sleep without wanking but slowly stroking himself thinking of him imagining his beautiful body, his marble-coloured skin, and dishevelled hair.

***

John's hair was still wet and he only wore his pyjamas and a tee when Sebastian arrived. He buzzed him in. He heard the door and called out.

“Place it wherever you like. I'll be right with you.” John finished brushing his teeth and when he finally entered his living room, Sebastian was arranging everything on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He turned around at once.

“John. Boss. Good morning. You look hellish.” John grinned and dropped on the sofa.

“Yes, thanks a lot, Sebby. Right, what I needed to hear. But what about you? Are you ready to be back with me?”

“Absolutely. With you. Not with James.” John nodded.

“That's fine. I'll keep that in mind.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” They ate their breakfast in companionable silence. John afterwards used a napkin and cleaned his mouth. He seriously looked at Sebastian.

“Talk to me, tiger.” Sebastian swallowed the rest of his scrambled eggs and wiped his lips clean, too.

“You know how James is, John.”

“Yes, that's exactly why I wonder about you and him, Sebastian. Try to explain yourself.”

“After I had to leave the army, please don't ever ask why, I couldn't find back. I had no money, no place to live, no friends, no nothing. I drunk myself into a stupor several times. After the last time, James found me totally drunk in an alley. I had vomited and pissed on myself. I had been thrown out because I couldn't pay for the booze I had consumed. Somehow James managed to take me home.” He smiled and continued.

“I slowly fell in love with him. I fell in love with a maniac, a killer, an insane short man. And I believe he fell in love with me, too. He offered me a place to live in his flat and I agreed to be with him. He gave me everything I needed, everything I wanted.” John poured champagne now and Sebastian smiled up at him.

“We had fantastic sex. He is very rough, brutal. But I can take a lot. You know I like some pain. But lately he dished up more and more. Afterwards, he always is very sorry. He is scared of himself sometimes.” He sipped some.

“But last time he almost killed me, John. Look at my face. The spider-gag pierced my skin. My face almost got torn. He has absolutely lost his self-control. I can't do this anymore.” John drank, too.

“You do still love him though, don't you?” John asked.

“I don't know. I love parts of him, yes. Don't laugh, John, you know exactly what I mean.” John laughed.

“I sure do. Please, go on. I am listening.”

“He can be most tender and caring. His big dark eyes make me swoon and sway on my feet. He also is very smart and intelligent. He may be short and thin but underneath his posh clothes, he looks just beautiful. His skin is flawless and feels so soft. I love to touch him. One time he let me top him because it was my birthday. And it was beautiful.” Sebastian stared into nothing.

“Dear me, Seb, you are lost.” Sebastian’s eyes met his and he sadly smiled.

“I know. I haven't really slept since I left him. I miss him a lot.”

“I think he misses you, too, because he did something really stupid and I had to show him who is in charge.”

“What did you do to him, John? Is he badly hurt?” Sebastian sat up straight.

“No, I just beat him up a bit. It was just a warning, a very severe one.”

“May I ask what he did?”

“He went to see Sherlock Holmes and told him to back off. I couldn't have that. Sherlock is mine.”

“You are serious.” Sebastian was surprised.

“Yes, I am. That's why I actually asked you here. I want to spend more time with him. And I trust you with my business the most. Normally James would take over, yes. But he is not himself lately. I can't afford that, can't afford to have him spoiling my deals I set up so very carefully.”

“I understand. But will he?” John shrugged.

“Make him. If he doesn't, he will spend some time somewhere doing no harm.” Sebastian looked at John.

“You won't harm him, right?” John seriously returned the look.

“Not if I don't need to. If he behaves stupid, I can't help it.”

“I'll see to it. You don't have to worry. Fill me in and I'll do everything necessary.”

“Thank you, Seb. I just knew it. And you know, if there is something you are not feeling well with, you know where to find me. Never worry about calling me.” Sebastian smiled.

“Thank you, boss. John. Captain.” John grinned. They drank some more until Sebastian just asked.

“When would you like to start your being away?” John chuckled.

“Very eloquently put, Sebby. But as soon as possible. I am sorting through everything today. So, please be back tomorrow at 9 am. I will talk to James myself. He will be here, too. You will make it work; I know it.”

***

Sebastian felt a bit weird coming back the next day. He would be in charge now and not James. How would James ever cope with this? But he trusted John to have delivered the message properly.  
He entered the building and rode up to John's flat. He deeply breathed and only then rang the bell. He got buzzed in and heard John already talking, no arguing really, with James.

“You don't trust me anymore!” James just said.

“That's not true and you know it.” John calmly answered. Sebastian entered the living room.

“I do trust you, James, with the work. You are the consulting criminal, the spider in the web.” James turned around and looked wide-eyed at Sebastian. Then he cast his eyes.

“Sebastian.” Sebastian swallowed. Well, if this was how it was to be? He would play along.

“James.” They nodded at each other and John rolled his eyes.

“OK, you two. I expect you to get along with each other. Don't kill yourself. I wouldn't like that. I trust you two not to ruin my business while I am having my time-out. Is that understood?” He looked at James.

“Yes, Sir.” He replied. Then John looked at Sebastian.

“Yes, Sir. Captain, Sir.” John looked rather pleased.

“Well, I'll be off then. I have packed some things and leave you two alone. Please, don't destroy this place and don't fuck in my bed. You may use my office and the kitchen though. See you!” And gone he was pulling two suitcases along with him and a shoulder-bag.

Both Sebastian and James looked at him leaving. When the door was closed again, they looked at each other.

“So, what are we up to?” James asked arms crossed in front of his chest. Sebastian knew what that meant.

“You are meant to attend a meeting in two hours’ time with the Russians. I am meant to guard the area. We both have been briefed very thorough. Please be careful.” Sebastian looked at him.

“What do you care?” He just turned around and left for the meeting. Sebastian sighed and followed him. His rifle was in his car and everything was prepared. The meeting took place and James acted as expected. After he had retrieved both the money and the intel, Sebastian shot the Russians and took James away. Normally they would have been shagging by now but this time it was different.

“Please, take me home if you don't mind.” James said and Sebastian just nodded. He let James leave the car inside the garage and watched him disappear. He felt so sad.  
Upstairs James fell on his recliner and cried his heart out.  
Sebastian rode over to John's place and wrote his report in the office because he knew he couldn't have done this in a hotel room. Afterwards, he poured a drink. Being back in his horrible hotel room he cried, too.

***

Sherlock looked forward to having John over. He was excited even. His brother Mycroft wasn't but Sherlock didn't care. He had cleaned the flat very thorough. Twice. He had been shopping. He had made the bed and he had cleaned all his toys. And when the door-bell rang he dashed over and opened it. He broadly smiled and pulled John inside. John dropped his luggage and let himself be snogged over. It was an irritatingly nice feeling.  
He saw Sherlock’s flushed face and the improved state of the place. This was good. It almost felt like the home he never had.  
Sherlock told him everything he had done to make this work. John woke when Sherlock said something about a room upstairs being made ready for him when he needed a time-out.

“What?” He asked.

“What?” Sherlock asked. Then they laughed.

“What would you like to do?” John asked.

“I owe you two orgasms.” He nonchalantly shrugged.

“That's true.” John smiled and took his hand.

“Come on then.” He pulled Sherlock into his bedroom and undressed him. Sherlock was a bit surprised that he didn't want to play but he let him do as he pleased. It felt surprisingly nice.  
John stroked over his body and soon Sherlock relaxed completely beneath his hands. He closed his eyes and sighed. John smiled looking down at him. He crawled on the bed and half over him. He kissed him everywhere. This was something he had wanted to do for a long time. Taking his time, being tender with him, not violent. The wish had come up again after what happened to Sebastian. He never could hurt Sherlock like that. With more vigour, he straddled him and dove into his mouth. He licked the inside, sucked his tongue and lips.

“Please touch me back, Sherlock.” John muttered and Sherlock lifted his hands to wrap his arms around John's broad frame. They languidly kissed and Sherlock soon spread his legs. John knew there was lube in Sherlock’s nightstand and took it. He was using it very thoroughly and finally lined up. Their eyes locked and Sherlock held up his hands. John breached him and then entwined their fingers. He pressed them down beside his head and slowly moved his hips, rotating and going up and down.  
Sherlock slung his long legs around his waist and pressed up. Both men groaned and panted. John made it last as long as he could until he could no more. He came screaming. Sherlock clenched right then and came, too. His legs loosened their tight grip and fell down. He straightened them out and groaned. John wouldn't let go of his hands though. Slowly he pulled out and placed his shorter body on top of Sherlock’s.

“This was wonderful, John. God, I don't know what to say ...” Sherlock whispered.

“I am surprised myself. I don't know what happened. This was special.” John answered.

“I loved it.” Sherlock smiled.

“Me, too.” John answered. With his nose, he moved Sherlock’s hair out of his face, very tenderly so.

“How long will you be able to stay?” Sherlock carefully asked from below.

“As long as I want.” John answered. It put a bright smile on Sherlock’s face.

“Oh, then we could do more than this. We could go out, to the cinema or for a walk.” Sherlock was all excited and got up on his elbows. John had just nuzzled into his flat stomach and looked up now.

“Or not.” Sherlock said and fell back looking up at the ceiling. But John came after him.

“No, no. It just came all unexpected. I'd like that, I really do. I don't want our relationship only consist of fucking. We are much more or so I believe.” Sherlock looked at him again.

“Really? You would go to the zoo with me?” John shrugged.

“Why not? I remember the zoo. It was always fun.” He fondly remembered his childhood.

“So, I have heard.” Sherlock looked at him.

“Don't tell me you have never been to the zoo.” John was shocked.

“I won't then.” Sherlock replied.

“What? Oh, don't do that.” John crawled up and sat against the headrest. Sherlock followed up suit.

“Would you like something to drink?” Sherlock asked and John just nodded. Sherlock got out of bed and John looked at his naked body licking his lips. He had known before that Sherlock was weird but now it became a bit more than just weird.  
Sherlock returned with red wine and two glasses as well as a bowl of nosh. He climbed back into bed and John helped him with the glasses and the bottle. Sherlock topped them up and they sipped their wine.

“Tell me then, you have never been to the zoo. Is that true?” Sherlock looked at John over the rim of his glass.

“It's true. Why would I lie to you about a trivial thing like that?” Sherlock still looked clueless.

“I don't think you are lying. It's just so strange that you have never been to the zoo.”

“Why is this suddenly so important?” Sherlock asked and stuffed some nosh into his mouth.

“It is not. It is just … Oh, I don't know. I am sorry if you are confused now.” John sounded a bit desperate.

“I just wanted to suggest something fun.” Sherlock quietly answered and John grabbed some nosh, too.

“You know, I think it is fun going to the zoo. Or ride the London Eye. Or ride horses over the beach somewhere. Or go just for a walk through the park feeding the animals. As long as you are with me.” John said with his mouth full of nosh and crunching on it. He even continued speaking while Sherlock just looked at him and listened.

“You know, I would do all this with you. Just tell me what you want. I'll be there.” Sherlock just kept looking at him. Then he took John's glass and his own and placed it on his nightstand. Then he threw himself on top of John and snogged his face off.  
John was taken by surprise and was snogged senseless. He just gave in. When Sherlock finally let go, he was dizzy. And so was John. But John was quickly restored. He pulled Sherlock up with him and placed him between his legs. He sat against the headrest and kissed his head.

“You are the best, the most wonderful thing, that could ever have happened to me. I stay as long as I want. I left my business with Sebastian and James. I want you. Always.” John had whispered into Sherlock’s hair.

“You could move in with me. You could stay as long as you want.” They looked at each other. Suddenly John smiled.

“May I bring my stuff?” John asked.

“Like what?” Sherlock wanted to know.

“Books, DVDs, some furniture?”

“Sure, I am very curious.” Sherlock admitted.

“Actually, I am very curious, too.” John said looking at him.

“About what?” Sherlock asked.

“For instance, about the head in your fridge? Or the thumbs?” Sherlock grinned.

“Oh, you saw those? They are for my experiments.”

“What kind of insane experiment needs a severed head?” John asked.

“I am measuring the amount of saliva after death.” Sherlock proudly explained.

“Why in God's name would you do that?” Sherlock shrugged.

“It might be helpful one day.”

“I will put my food on the top shelves.” Sherlock didn't react to that. Instead, he offered his lips for a kiss. John smiled and sucked his lower lip into his mouth making him groan. Afterwards, he pushed him off his legs and rolled out of bed. Sherlock was on his front and tried to grab his leg but was too slow. John grinned.

“Let's shower and then go outside doing something wonderful!” He suggested and Sherlock grinned. He followed him quickly and they shared the shower. Sherlock got dressed in one of his suits and came to look for John. He found him kneeling in front of one of his suitcases. He was wearing a pair of faded denims and a tee already and now had picked a horrible oatmeal-coloured jumper. He stood and turned around.

“What's that?” Sherlock accusingly pointed at the annoying piece of clothing.

“A jumper, my favourite actually. It's warm.”

“It's horrid.” Sherlock said and snatched it away from John. At least he tried because John held on to it.

“Stop that! I like it! What's your problem?”

“Don't your crimes provide enough money for a proper piece of clothing?” Sherlock asked while John pulled the jumper over his head. Sherlock pulled a face.

“Oh, I have loads of money. I just don't care about posh and fancy like you do.”

“I just like to look good.” Sherlock cast his eyes. John stood and hugged him.

“You do look very good. I love your style. But it's not mine.” He kissed him and let go again.

“Come on now and let's do something.” Sherlock took his coat and scarf.

“What are we going to do now?” John took his leather jacket and a scarf, too.

“Be surprised.” Sherlock was just a little bit scared. What kind of pedestrian activity was on John's mind? But he dutifully followed him and sat on the passenger seat of his car. He looked around and for once had no idea where John was heading to.  
When they ended up by the Thames far behind Greenwich Sherlock raised his brow looking at John.

“What now?” He asked and John just grinned.

“Follow me.” John waved him along and Sherlock quietly sighed.

“Yes, Sir.” But he smiled walking by John's side. They moved close to the water and soon reached some fancy boats. Very expensive ones. John opened the gate and they walked on the wooden jetty down towards a beautiful boat. John looked proud when he looked at Sherlock.

“This is the _Legolas_.” It was rare that Sherlock got surprised but now he was. He looked at John.

“It's wonderful! I never had a boat. I have never been on a boat. We only have a jet. Never mind. Can we go onboard? Can we go somewhere?” He almost hopped on the spot.

“That's why I brought you here. Come on!” He showed Sherlock the whole ship, every room, and every piece of furniture. They ended up by the bar sitting on a sofa.

“Do you really like it?” John asked.

“Isn't it obvious?” He broadly smiled and John took his hand.

“You look like a child at Christmas. I love the sight.” John kissed his knuckles and made Sherlock blush.

“I have no idea what you are talking about but you seem happy.” John didn't ask any further.

“So, you would be coming on a weekend-trip with me?”

“With you and _Legolas_? God, yes!” John rubbed his hands.

“Perfect!” Suddenly Sherlock stood.

“I need to go shopping!” John looked clueless.

“What for?” Sherlock grinned.

“I need clothes for the boat. And shoes. And stuff.” John looked a bit off but then just gave in.

“Lead the way. I'll be coming along.” They left and Sherlock gave directions. They ended in a fancy store where you could buy anything maritime. Sherlock found shoes and a shirt with stripes. John just shook his head. But then he found a jumper with stripes and took it. Suddenly Sherlock placed a base-cap on John's head.

“What do you think?” John looked up at him.

“Only when you take one, too.” Sherlock didn't hesitate for a second and snatched a second one.

“On your head with it.” Sherlock placed it on his head and it looked hilarious. Both men laughed and then paid for their stuff.

“Come here, Sherlock.” John carded through Sherlock’s hair and then ruffled it once because the hat had pressed down everything.

“You are quite obsessed with it, aren't you?” Sherlock stated while still bowing his head for John.

“Yes, I am. Your hair is wonderful.” Sherlock straightened up again.

“And it will still be on top of my head later. Let's go.” John blushed a bit but stopped what he was doing. He cleared his throat and marched out of the shop. Sherlock quietly laughed and followed him suit.

***

“Where do you want to go?” John asked Sherlock over dinner.

“I have no idea. Where can we get on a weekend?”

“We can go wherever you want. We can make it longer than a weekend. My business is well taken care of. It's up to you, Sherlock.”

“Then I want to go to the sea. With big waves and such. Not only the channel, you see?”

“We can do that. It's no problem. We will be having a lot of fun. And we could also play on board!”

“I will be the pirate!” Sherlock drew an invisible blade and aimed it at John.

“Well, I will be the Admiral catching you and putting you in the brig completely at my mercy.” They laughed.

“The pirate needs to be punished. A lot.” Sherlock grinned.

“Oh yes, he will be punished. Maybe I will tie him to the mast, naked, and torture him a bit.” Sherlock swallowed and rubbed over his groin. John held up a finger.

“No! Mine!” Sherlock let go.

“Then do something!” He whined. John raised a brow and stood.

“Kneel!” At once Sherlock fell on his knees expecting something nice. John retrieved a pair of handcuffs from under the pillow and cuffed his wrists on his lower back. He closed them tight making him hiss.

“Shut up and stay!” Sherlock listened to him rummage in their toy-box but wasn't able to see. John returned with a bit-gag which he forced behind Sherlock’s teeth and it made him groan. He went on his knees in front of him and opened his zip. Only his zip. He pulled it down and took Sherlock’s penis out.

“You have been leaking already, you greedy slut. I have been too nice to you lately.” He slapped his cock and Sherlock groaned. He slapped him several times until Sherlock was a drooling, moaning mess. He also was very sweaty by now and he was still wearing all his posh clothes.  
Pleadingly he looked at John. He begged with his eyes but John shook his head.

“I want you to sway your hips. You wanted me to do something. I will talk to you, will tell you what to do. You may come whenever you can. No help though. No touching. Just do what I tell you. Move!” Sherlock swallowed and then started to move his hips.  
John watched him and his leaking prick. He grinned. Sherlock whined.

“Now get up and dance around a bit. Don't stop moving or I will slap you again. Get up!” Sherlock quickly stood and swayed for a moment due to his bound wrists. Then he started to dance. Split flew from his mouth and his wrists hurt. His cock bopped and he was rock-hard.

“This looks fantastic, bitch. Now spread your legs and fuck the air in front of you. Come on and show me!” Sherlock blushed but did as being told. More spit flew and he was panting.

“Stop!” John yelled the command and Sherlock stilled breathing very hard. His prick trembled.

“Close your eyes!” Sherlock did that, too.

“You see, I have to show you your place again because if I let you on board of my ship, I need to count on you to do as I want and what I tell you. Consider this a training.” Sherlock listened to him being very much aroused. He felt John circling him very slowly. He was very close but didn't touch him. He only talked.

“Just imagine you cleaning my boat. Naked, of course. It's warm enough. I'd love that sight. Of course, your genitals will be tied and you are gagged. I can't have a pirate swear on my ship, you see?” He breathed against his neck.

“I will bend you over every single surface and fuck you. No matter where we are going. I will fuck you with the rhythm from the sea. Up and down, in and out. Fucking you.” Now he stood on his tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

Sherlock came when he stuck his tongue into his ear. His body shook and he cramped. He also groaned with his eyes still closed. Gently John lowered him down and took the handcuffs off. He held him and took the gag away, too. He pressed his head against his body and kissed his head.

“There you are. You came only by voice stimulation. Dirty talk. It was such a sight. We will be having so much fun!”

“You are the devil ...” Sherlock slung his arms around John with his eyes still closed.

“I have been told that.” He moved his fingers over his face and through his hair. Sherlock sighed and huddled closer.

“We should get up.”

“Huh.” Both men made no intentions to get up. John held him tight and Sherlock let himself be held for quite some time.

“John?” Sherlock quietly said.

“Yes, honey?” John whispered kissing his head.

“My cock is getting cold. And since I am not supposed to touch it, you have to put it back in.” John chuckled.

“Oh, come on! Use your dirty hands. Game is over.” Sherlock sighed and put his sticky prick back behind his zip. His clothes, mainly his trousers, were soiled and he pulled a face muttering something about dry-cleaning.


	6. Chapter Six

A few days later they drove back to John's boat. Sherlock had packed several bags with everything he thought he might need. John had a single bag but hadn't stopped Sherlock. He left his car behind and helped Sherlock carrying everything on board.  
Sherlock was very excited and stood by John's side when he manoeuvred the boat away from the land. He watched his every move until they had reached a certain speed. He was glowing. John smiled.

“I have stocked up the supplies so we don't have to stop for food and such.” Sherlock looked at him.

“Sounds good to me. We could go directly to the sea then.” John nodded.

“Exactly.” And that was what they did. And when they were close Sherlock went downstairs to change his clothes. He stored his posh ones away and he did it neatly so. Then he dressed up into jeans that ended on his calves, boat shoes, and the striped shirt. At last, he put a pirate's hat on his head and returned to John.  
John stared at him and then laughed out loud.

“God, you amazing man!” He giggled.

“I told you I was the pirate. And I have just invaded your boat. Captain, I am taking you hostage!”

“Oh, really? So, who would be running the boat?” John asked and Sherlock crept closer.

“You, of course. You could still run the boat with your feet shackled and a leash attached to your neck, you see?”

“Oho! And how are you planning to accomplish the task?” John had a quick look and saw that Sherlock had nothing with him. He grinned. This promised to be fun.

“You will stop the boat somewhere on the sea with no one else around. Then I will overpower you and have my wicked way with you. Captain.” Sherlock grinned. He stood directly behind John now and had slung his long arms around his waist. He was pressed against him so John could feel his arousal.

“As you wish, pirate-mine.” Both men quietly laughed.  
Only when the boat became slower and stopped, Sherlock became alert again. John stopped the machines and wanted to turn around in Sherlock’s arms.

“No, you don't.” Sherlock ordered and held him tight so his arms were pressed against his body. John relaxed.

“You know, I am a close-combat fighter. No, actually I am an admiral. You won't overpower me. And only trying to do so you have earned yourself a punishment, pirate-mine.”

“I know you are a very skilled man but so am I. You don't know anything about me, Admiral.” And he pressed two fingers on a certain pressure point. John lost control at once and wasn't able to move anymore. But he could speak.

“Fuck ...” He drooled already and Sherlock grinned down on him after he had gently lowered him on the ground. He retrieved some stuff from downstairs such as a collar, for instance. John's eyes widened. Sherlock slowly closed it around his neck.  
John felt hot because of Sherlock’s arousal. So, he didn't stop him. His feet were shackled and so were his wrists in front of him. And when Sherlock was done his ability to move returned. Sherlock helped him up and on his feet again.

“Now you will do as I tell you, Admiral. If you won't I will punish you.”

“Yes, Sir.” John stood at attention in his shackles. Now he was aroused, too. Sherlock hooked a leash to the collar and pulled him outside. He looked around but it was almost dark and there were no ships or anything around them.

“Kneel.” John knelt on the wooden planks and Sherlock connected the chains between his wrists and feet. John wasn't able to get up like this. He pulled out his cock and stepped up.

“Make it good, Admiral.” John opened his mouth and started to lick and suck. Soon he tasted Sherlock’s pre-cum and he slurped and swallowed around him. This aroused him more than he would have thought. His own arousal became painful soon but he couldn't reach his prick with his bound arms. Sherlock had taken care of that.

Sherlock didn't move at all; he didn't push or anything. He stood still and let John do all the work. John felt it grow inside his mouth and touch his soft palate. He bopped his head faster and his nose touched Sherlock’s pubic hair. He could feel his balls pull up and pressed against his groin. Sherlock’s head stuck in his throat and he swallowed. Sherlock groaned but still didn't move. John swallowed quickly and suddenly Sherlock came wildly spurting down his throat.  
John wasn't able to manage the amount and pulled back. He coughed and drooled. Spit and cum were everywhere and tears were falling, too. By now he knew what Sherlock was capable of and he admired him even more.  
Carefully he looked up at Sherlock who just wiped his cock clean with the help of John's hair.

“I believe you are in need of some training, Admiral.” He put his cock back into his trousers.

“Please forgive me, Sir.” Sherlock gracefully nodded.

“For once I will show mercy.” He worked on the chain and now hooked his arms above his head to the mast. John stood with his back to Sherlock who got a spreader-bar and attached them to his ankles. He pulled his head back.

“Open your mouth, Admiral.” He roughly whispered and John did as being told. He shoved a penis-shaped gag behind his teeth which almost touched his throat and pressed down his tongue. His lips were formed into an obscene circle around the end. Sherlock buckled it tight. He opened John's trousers and pulled them down over his arse together with his pants. John was hard. Sherlock pulled his balls making him yell behind the gag and his prick became flaccid.  
Sherlock reached into his pockets and used some lube on his fingers. He parted John's cheeks and looked at his fingers for any sign of a stop-motion. But he let him do as he pleased so Sherlock continued.  
He finger-fucked him very thorough until John was a wailing mess against the mast. Only then Sherlock grabbed his hips and lined up. At first, he teased him by moving his cock between his cheeks, only pushing against his opening. Still, John didn't stop him so Sherlock decided to go on. He once pushed forward and breached him.  
John groaned and slumped against the mast. He tried to rut against it but Sherlock pulled him back. He started to fuck him ruthlessly and hard until he came wildly. He pulled out slowly still holding on to John.

“Admiral?” He roughly whispered but John didn't react. Sherlock shook him once.

“John?” He asked and looked at him a bit closer. John's eyes were closed and he breathed hard. Sherlock quickly took the restrains away and shook him a bit stronger. He also took the gag and collar off. John's jaw cracked and he deeply inhaled.

“John! God, please? Say something? I didn't mean to hurt you! John? John!” He pressed him against his chest until he heard a faint moan. At once he gently placed him on the hardwood looking at him. John's eyes fluttered open.

“Sh'lock?” He roughly asked and Sherlock just had to smile.

“I am right here, John.” He gently said. John slowly focused and then he smiled.

“This was amazing. I had no idea.” Sherlock smiled.

“I was scared. No, I still am. You blacked out. I ...” Sherlock helplessly shook his head.

“I have never experienced something like this before. But I trust you, I wanted to try. I had no bloody idea ...”

“Perhaps it was a bad idea, me doing this to you. Perhaps I am not good with this.”

“But you are. You were amazing. But you still could do something, you know?” Now Sherlock was clueless.

“What? What do I need to do?” Sherlock stared at John and desperately moved his hands over his body.

“I need you to get me off.” Only now Sherlock had a closer look and saw John's angry red cock still hovering up against his body.

“Oh ...” His fingers moved south and took John's cock. He also lowered his head and licked it.

“God!” John yelled and came spurting wildly all over Sherlock. Sherlock wiped over his face but smiled.

“Can you get up and move downstairs?” John groaned.

“No, I can't. Get some blankets and stuff and bring it up here. It's warm enough.” Sherlock gently placed John on the hardwood and rushed downstairs. He took several pillows and blankets and carried everything upstairs building a nest for them under the stars.  
As soon as Sherlock was by his side again John huddled close and sighed. And then he was gone again. Sherlock held him and looked up at the stars. He never would have expected such a thing happening. It had been amazing.

***

John woke up early the next morning due to the morning breeze. Sherlock was still sleeping by his side and he just had to smile. If Sebby or Jim knew this he never would have a minute rest again. He grinned and got up.  
Sherlock groaned and moved but didn't wake. John slumped into the cabin and used the loo. Then he brewed coffee and started on breakfast. Right in the middle of it, he heard Sherlock.

“John?” And he came stomping downstairs.

“Right here, pirate-mine.” John smiled and Sherlock relaxed coming up to him.

“God, I thought I did it wrong and you were angry with me. You were gone ...”

“Where would I go to? And I am so not angry with you. Come here, honey.” And he held out his arms. Sherlock at once moved up and sighed. They kissed languidly.

“Go away or our breakfast will burn.” John said and Sherlock let go but stood by his side. 

“Why did you do what you did?” John finally asked and Sherlock smiled dreamily. Sherlock had devoured everything John sat before him.

“I kept thinking about it a lot. I wanted to try how it feels.” Sherlock answered.

“And how did it feel?” Sherlock shrugged.

“It felt amazingly well. You never stopped me when you could have.”

“You really surprised me with your skills. If you like you could show me how to do this with the pressure points.” Sherlock proudly nodded.

“I will. I was taught when I was doing Krav Maga years ago.” John just stared at him.

“You do Krav Maga?” He was in awe.

“I did. Years ago. What's so special about it?” He shrugged it off.

“It practically makes you a killer.” John said making Sherlock look up.

“That's what my brother probably wanted when sending me there to attend.” He sadly smiled.

“Or, him being your brother, he just wanted you to be able to defend yourself.” John said. Sherlock snorted.

“Anyway, what happens now?” John swallowed his eggs.

“I think it's my turn now, isn't it? At first, though I want to move us further out. Perhaps we could go for a swim?”

“I'll clean this away. I am sorry if I have said or done something wrong. Again.” Sherlock stood and took his plate. John took a shower and then walked upstairs to drive them out on the sea. He wondered if he should have said something earlier but then just decided to ignore it. Sherlock was just strange sometimes. Right now, he had no idea what he could have done or said to him to make him feel bad. He probably would never know since Sherlock often didn't explain himself.

Sherlock knew something went wrong and that it was probably his fault. He should apologise later.  
And he did. When he was done cleaning up and had showered, he went up to see John driving the boat. He stepped up and hugged him from behind. He kissed his temple.

“I am sorry. I love every minute with you. Perhaps I just don't belong on top.” And he let go again. He watched John pressing some buttons and then turn around to look at him.

“We are good, Sherlock. I was hurt. But the sex with you on top was amazing. Please don't worry.” Sherlock wouldn't meet his eyes.

“I am just stupid. I am sorry.” And he turned away. But John was fast and snatched his arm.

“No, you don't just turn away from me again. And you are not stupid. You were great. It was fun. I had fun.”

“But you blacked out!” Sherlock suddenly shouted and stormed off. Now John wasn't able to stop him. He just could stare after him when he raced down and slammed the door to their cabin shut.

“So that's it.” John muttered securing the boat. Slowly he went downstairs and tried to open the door but it was locked from the inside.

“Sherlock, you know I am quite able to kick this door open. Don't hide from me. I am not angry or anything. Just please?” He begged in front of the door. He heard him crying inside. But after a few minutes the door was opened. Sherlock looked at him all helpless.

“I was so scared ...” He finally admitted his fears and John pulled him into his arms.

“Hush now. I am fine. Nothing happened to me.” Sherlock sobbed and held on to him. John decided to not play with him on this trip. He only wanted to sugar-coat him and cuddle his beloved.

“Now, love. What do you need?” He stroked over his back and soothed him.

“Only you. Nothing more.” Sherlock sobbed it out clinging to him. John moved him back inside the cabin.

“OK, I am right here. Get on the bed and relax.” He made him rest and got his clothes off of him. Sherlock’s hands tried to touch him and John just let him. He waited until Sherlock was fast asleep. And only then John realised how done he was. He sighed. He used the loo and went into bed beside him. He moved up close and held him tight. He nuzzled behind his ear and exhaled.

“I love you.” John said and fell asleep.

***

Hours later Sherlock woke because he was hungry. He also needed to piss. He disentangled himself from John's arms and got up. John didn't wake and Sherlock hurried into the loo. He relieved himself and showered. He dressed in comfy clothes and went into the kitchen to sort through their supplies. He managed to prepare some fried potatoes and eggs. He let it simmer and went back to John. He found John gone but heard the shower.  
He collected plates and everything and set it up in the main cabin. Soon he was joined by John who had just followed the smell of food. John plonked onto a chair and just looked at Sherlock.

“Feed me, please?” Sherlock smiled and placed the food on his plate. John dug in for some minutes and then looked up at him again.

“What about you? Won't you join me?” Slowly Sherlock filled his plate and sat down, too. Then he ate. And then he ate some more. John was pleased. They finished everything and were sated afterwards. John stood and kissed Sherlock on the head.

“You are the best.” Sherlock smiled up at him. Then John cleaned everything away and pulled him upstairs.

“Let me show you how this works. Just in case I fall down and hit my head or something?” Sherlock slowly stepped up.

“Or if I fuck you senseless again and you black out?” John smiled.

“Or so.” Sherlock swallowed but looked intensely and stored everything away inside his mind-palace.

***

They rode to some island John knew and went off-board.

“What are we going to do here?” Sherlock dared to ask.

“There is a place where we can stay for as long as we want. But only if you like?” John offered.

“Does it belong to you?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes, well, of course, it does. I won't stay here if it wouldn't. But we could also go on. Your decision.” Sherlock really thought about it, John could see that.

“I would like to have a look. Perhaps we could stay for a bit?” John nodded.

“OK, follow me then.” Obediently Sherlock moved along clad in a warm jacket John had forced on him. Up high on some cliffs, he was glad he had it. It was stormy and wet and cold up here.

“Look, over there.” Sherlock saw a small hut made completely out of stones. It looked cosy, wildly romantic. He was curious now how it would look on the inside. This was different from everything he had ever done.  
John opened the door and they entered the place. There was a big fire-place, a leather sofa and a bar. There also was a very small kitchen and another door led to a small bedroom which actually consists only of one bed and nothing else. There also was a very small bath but it had everything one would need.  
John watched Sherlock looking at everything. He wondered if he would like to stay. Sherlock was used to more. Suddenly he looked at him.

“I like it here.” Nothing more.

“I have to warn you. You won't have a net in here, no mobile and no internet. I only have a radio for emergencies.” Sherlock shrugged.

“It's romantic. Wild. I would like to be here with you. Please?” John was glad and he pulled him into his arms.

“I will build a fire so you won't freeze anymore. I can see you are cold.” He reached between his legs.

“I can also feel you are. I am sorry.” Sherlock smiled.

“Never mind.” He kept his jacket on until the fire was burning hot. Only then he shed it and sat right in front of it on the wooden floor. John knelt behind him hugging his body.

“You know, this is the Admiral's nest where he shags his beloved pirate. No one will ever know about it. It's a secret.” Sherlock smiled when listening to the whispered words.

“The pirate adores the Admiral's nest. He will do anything to make the Admiral comfortable again.”

“Lean back, oh pirate-mine.” Sherlock leant against John's muscular body and was lowered into his lap. John looked into his eyes and moved some hair off his face. And then he kissed him. Slowly Sherlock closed his eyes and enjoyed being kissed. Some minutes later John shoved his hand beneath his shirt and played with his nipples. His free hand carded through his hair. Soon enough his hand moved south and opened his denims. Button by button was being opened to free his prick.  
Sherlock shivered and raised his hips. It made John laugh quietly. He took his cock and gently touched it to full hardness. Sherlock was panting and his fingernails were scratching over the wooden floor.  
Suddenly his eyes flew open when John straddled him and guided his cock between his cheeks. Their eyes locked when John slowly lowered his body and impaled himself on Sherlock’s dick. When he was fully seated their fingers entwined and they started to move. Both men groaned loudly. John swore and Sherlock followed suit.

John wickedly clenched around him and Sherlock just came shooting his load up into John's arse. But he still was half-hard. John kept moving and bounced up and down. Sweat and spit flew everywhere and it was a wet mess.  
John's cock was hard, too. None of them touched it. Sherlock wanted but John kept holding his hands. Sherlock used his skills and threw them around. He grabbed John's legs and moved them up on his chest. He leant down and fucked him hard. He pushed and pushed making him yell the place down. This was the perfect angle; Sherlock knew all about it. He was completely hard again and came for the second time filling John up. But he also felt John's balls pull up and how his whole body tensed.

“Do it, John, come with me!” Sherlock screamed and his damp hair flew around. John stared up at him and just came inhaling enough air to scream his name several times.  
Sherlock carefully pulled out and just rested his body by John's side in front of the fire. He was breathing roughly and turned his head. John's eyes were absolutely wide and dilated but he smiled.

“This feels so filthy ...” He groaned when he felt the cum leaking out of his arse. Sherlock reached out and moved his fingers through it. Then he slowly licked it off his fingers again. John could just stare and his cock started to twitch again.

“God, you will be the death of me ...” He covered his eyes but grinned.

“Perhaps you have to stop me from doing these filthy things? You know, I am still a pirate without any education or training.” Sherlock grinned, too.

“You are so asking for it, aren't you?” John got up on his elbows. Sherlock nodded and looked expectantly already.

“I will see to it then. Don't you worry.” Sherlock looked pleased.

“So first of all, we have to keep it warm. Get into your jacket and bring some logs from outside. They are behind the hut.” Sherlock pouted but did as being told. John in the meantime checked their supplies. Even if he wasn't here regularly, he always had someone to stock things up.  
Sherlock had placed the logs into the basket and waited for more to do. John looked over his shoulder.

“Now place them into the fire-place so the fire won't die.” Sherlock had no idea how to build a fire but he didn't want to admit it. So, he just tried and put them on top. And of course, the fire died very quickly. He chewed on his lips.

“Oh dear, you sure do know how to ...” John didn't end his sentence when seeing the problem.

“Oh, obviously not. I wondered because you do have a fire-place at Baker Street.” Sherlock stared into the ashes.

“Yes, I do. But Mrs Hudson always sees to it. Or you lately. I am sorry, John.”

“No, don't be. I will show you. It doesn't matter. Don't worry, OK?” John came over and rebuilt the fire. And even if Sherlock did have such a big brain and could do experiments worth the Nobel Price, he wasn't able to do this. Probably, it was too pedestrian.

“I am stupid ...” He muttered when trying again and failing. John ruffled his hair.

“No, you are not. You can do other things, wonderful things. This is so not important.”

“Still it makes me feel stupid.” Sherlock angrily stood and looked for something else to do. John wondered what he could make him do.

“Why don't you prepare our dinner while I am checking the water and fuel tanks?” Sherlock quietly snorted.

“I sure can do that ...” He stomped over into the kitchen corner and retrieved potatoes and vegetables. He started to peel and chop them rather violently. John kept watching him and then just sighed. He would come down again. He donned his jacket and went outside to check on the machines. Everything was just fine, nothing was suspicious.

Walking back inside he got some meat from the freezer. He should have done that earlier so the only thing he could do now was to place it by the fire to melt. He turned around and walked up to the corner where the kitchen was set up. He found cut potatoes and vegetables already put into bowls but Sherlock wasn't there. John called out for him.

“Sherlock?” There was no answer. He knocked on the bathroom door but he wasn't in there. He also had a look into the bedroom but he wasn't in there either. He then realised that his jacket was gone. He must have left through the back-door when John was busy with the machines outside.

“Fuck!” John swore and snatched his jacket. He ran outside and saw the footprints in the mud. He followed them and kept calling out for him.

***

Sherlock had just left when he was done preparing the food. He just walked out of the back-door without saying a word to John. He walked until he reached the cliffs and climbed on top. He sat down leaning against a huge rock and looked out onto the sea.  
He doubted everything by now. What had happened between him and John had been nice but now he must end this. It had been nice and wonderful while it lasted but now it had become unbearable.  
He doubted everything, he really did.

Normal life wasn't meant for him. Loving someone was part of a normal life. And he couldn't do it. For once he fell in love with the most dangerous man in London. They had the best sex together Sherlock could imagine. But now he felt caged in. Now he just wanted to go home. He needed to ask John to take him home. Perhaps he needed to do something nasty so he would throw him out. Do something, so he would hate him and just return to his business with Moriarty and Moran.

Sherlock grounded his teeth but then he couldn't stop it. He cried hot tears. He cried for a lost love, probably the love of his life. The only love he had ever tasted in his life.

Perhaps he should make him so angry he killed him.

He didn't turn around when he heard John approach. He heard him running and calling out. He was shouting his name. When he reached him, he knelt by his side and touched his arm. Sherlock looked at his hand on his arm.

“Don't touch me.” John looked at him.

“What's gotten into you? What happened? What did I do?” John asked but Sherlock didn't answer him.

“Just take me home.” John was surprised.

“What? Why? We just arrived.”

“I want to go home!” Sherlock insisted rather loudly. John had no idea what was going on.

“Why are you bitching around? I thought ...” Sherlock took the opportunity.

“You thought what? That we were a romantic couple? That we were deeply in love?” He snorted.

“Please! You are a criminal mastermind and I am a consulting detective, a high functioning sociopath. You should have done your research.”

“I have feelings for you. Please, don't do this. Explain yourself, will you?” Sherlock stood.

“There is nothing to explain.” Sherlock walked back to the hut and threw his body on the sofa. John didn't try to talk to him. He just sadly looked at him while he cleaned everything up and shut everything down.

“Let's get back then.” He only said and Sherlock followed him back to the boat where he hid in another cabin. John needed to sleep so he tried to rest until he could bring them back safely.

All the time onboard Sherlock didn't show up. He didn't eat, he didn't drink and he didn't speak. He only used the bathroom and came up when they reached their destination. He carried all the things he had brought and just stood there.

John was pale as death. He was desperate and sad. His eyes were tired and almost black underneath. Sherlock could feel his pain because it was his, too. But it was better this way.

“Would you like a ride?” Sherlock shook his head.

“I have already called my brother. He will send a car. I will have your things packed and sent over. Give me the key to my place.” Sherlock’s hand shook when taking the key from John.

A black, sleek sedan turned up and Sherlock just went away without a word. Mycroft Holmes exited the car and hugged his brother. Sherlock disappeared into the car. John watched everything and for several seconds their eyes met. He let Mycroft see everything, let him see into his soul.

The car left and the next car turned up with Sebastian behind the wheel. He got out and ran up to John.

“Thanks for picking me up. Get me home right away. No discussion. I will talk to you later.” Sebastian knew better and just drove him home. Sebastian knew that John was close to a break-down and he really wondered if he should leave him alone.

“Don't worry, Sebby. I am not doing anything stupid. I will call you when I am ready.” Sebastian nodded and left. And only when John stood under the shower he let go. He cried his heart out, pounded against the wall, and kicked it.

Hurt and all naked he poured a stiff drink and took two sleeping pills. He crawled into bed and found a tee Sherlock had left behind. He pressed his face into the fabric and deeply inhaled. Then he blacked out.

***

The moment Sherlock entered Mycroft's place he threw his body into his brother's arms. Mycroft wasn't surprised and led his younger sibling into the living room. They sat on the sofa and Sherlock clung to him and cried his heart out. Mycroft pressed a drink into his hands. Sherlock swallowed the amber fluid and it felt good.

“Talk to me, brother-dear.” Sherlock looked up and his eyes swam in tears.

“I couldn't do it, Myc. I am not made for this. So, I ended it.” Mycroft knew how to press his brother for information and when he was done, he poured more drinks.

“Do you have any idea what you have done to John Watson?” Sherlock didn't look up.

“It would have become worse if I had stayed.” Sherlock quietly said.

“You gave up too soon.” But Sherlock shook his head.

“I don't think so.” He finished his drink and looked at his brother.

“May I stay?” He asked and Mycroft sighed.

“Of course, and you know you don't have to ask. You stay as long as you want, as long as you need.” Sherlock sadly smiled.

“Thank you, Myc.”


	7. Chapter Seven

Days passed and then weeks. Sherlock stayed at Mycroft's place since he didn't want to be alone. He was afraid he could fall back into old patterns. So was his brother. Sherlock didn't want to turn back to drugs. He didn't want to be alone at Baker Street. Possibly finding traces of John there, smell John there.

John needed about a week to regroup. Then he returned full force back to business. Sebastian tried several times to get through to him but got pushed away. Sebastian even turned back to James for help. Even James Moriarty was worried about John. He considered John a friend and he listened to Sebastian.  
They came back together over John's lost love. They talked about John and Sherlock and meant themselves. Finally, James ended up in Sebastian’s arms. He grounded his teeth but couldn't stop his tears from falling. And when he felt Sebastian’s soothing hand on his back, he sobbed out hating himself. But Sebastian just held him without a single word being spoken. James let it all out and cried until he had no tears left. Only then he looked up at Sebastian.

“I binned every single toy that could be used to cause pain. I only didn't cut off my hands.” Sebastian smiled.

“I know what you are trying to tell me and I am glad to hear it. I missed you, Jim. I love you.” James eyes were blown wide when he leant forward offering his lips. They kissed.

“I love you, too.” They smiled and kept holding each other.

“We need to take care of John.” James suddenly said moving his palms over Sebastian’s muscular chest.

“I know. He never talked about what happened. He just looked so sad. And now he is going wild.” James chuckled.

“I know, I know.” Sebastian raised a brow.

“That's not funny. We need to find out what happened. Do you know where Sherlock Holmes is?” Sebastian asked.

“He stays with his brother. We could talk to him.” James suggested.

“You believe he would speak to us?” James nonchalantly shrugged.

“He would speak to me and then arrest me and then take me into custody in Baskerville. But you could go and ask for a word with him. You have seen him by the boat.”

“Yes, I have. And I have looked directly into John's eyes. He had looked so sad. Mycroft Holmes knows, I bet he does. And he should be willing to help them get together again.”

“What if really something bad had happened between them?” James mused.

“Then John would have talked about it, believe me.” Sebastian was convinced and James nodded.

“Yes, you are right.” Then he freed himself from Sebastian’s grip.

“Anyway, I have to get ready. John wanted me to join him in the warehouse when meeting the traffickers.” James stood and lovingly looked at Sebastian who looked back.

“Go and take a cold shower, Jimmy. I get your suit ready.” Both men smiled.

***

When James entered the warehouse looking forward to some fun, he stopped dead. He slowly looked around and counted the corpses. Then he looked at John who just wiped a knife clean on the clothes of a dead man. Their eyes met and John got up.

“You are late, Jim. Your loss.” He grinned and approached him. His clothes were dark and wet with blood.

“Sorry to have missed this.” He looked around some more.

“Their goods are ours now. Take care of it, will you?” Then he just left. James got on his mobile and called Sebastian.

“I need your help here. Please come over and get the team to clean everything up, too.” He approached the cages in the back of the place where the goods were stuffed into. Some of them had thrown up watching the massacre, some of them were unconscious and some of them were screaming their lungs out.

James wondered how many of them were still of use. He already counted the losses and sighed shaking his head. He could hear Sebastian approach and then his muttered words when he entered the place. Quickly he came over.

“You OK, Jim?” James nodded.

“Yes, he was done already when I arrived.” Sebastian stared at James.

“Are you telling me John did all this by himself?” He asked and James nodded.

“Yep.” The cleaning crew rushed inside and took care of everything. They were used to this and didn't comment on anything or even raise a brow. When they were done several other men took the goods away and sorted through them. A few shots were heard and James sighed typing some calculations into his tablet.

“Let's leave.” Sebastian pulled him away. They rode home and Sebastian poured drinks. He looked around and sighed. He was happy to be back. They stood on the balcony and smoked. Later they had dinner. And when they were about to have sex Sebastian’s mobile dinged.

“That's John, I am sorry. I need to get his.” He held on to Jim and picked up his phone. He read the text.

_“Get over here. I need your help.”  
JW_

“What the fuck?” He placed James on the bed and got up.

“What does he want?” James asked.

“Me. My help.” He shrugged. James sighed and pulled up the blanket. The mobile dinged again.

_“Alert the team, too. Something went wrong.”  
JW_

“Oh, bloody hell.” Sebastian muttered showing the display to James.

“Hurry, Sebby. You need to get him out.” Due to their security schedule they always knew where John was. And of course, he didn't go wild at his own home. He wasn't that stupid. Yet.

Sebastian jumped into his denims, barefoot into his sneakers and just shrugged a jacket over his naked chest. He snatched the car keys from the table and took off while James alerted the team. He parked directly in front of the house and saw John move behind the curtains. He dashed inside and upstairs. Then he stopped dead. The scene was drenched in blood and gore. He swallowed. Then he looked at John who just climbed into his jeans. He moved like in slow motion and didn't even greet Sebastian.

“Captain, what happened here? Did he attack you?” John darkly laughed and shook his head.

“No, Colonel. You wish for that, don't you? But no. He didn't attack me. I was just having the fun and it got out of control. Somehow.” Right then he pulled a tee over his head that was wet with blood.

“Having fun? God, John!” Sebastian almost looked angry. He rubbed over his forehead. John didn't answer. He just got ready to leave.

“Come on, quick.” They disappeared while the team snatched the rent-boy's corpse that had the looks of some rather famous consulting detective. Now Sebastian was convinced that he needed to speak to Mycroft Holmes.

***

He took John home where James took over. He made John shower and listened to his ramblings about how fantastic it had been. He was the right one to talk about it. He even made compliments for his handiwork. He brought him a drink when he soaked in the tub.  
In the meantime, Sebastian got on one of his pre-paid mobiles and contacted Mycroft Holmes. Even he only got so far as to get his office-number. He ended up with his personal assistant.

“I am sure you know who is on the phone right now. So just listen. James and I, James Moriarty, urgently need to speak with Mycroft Holmes.”

“About what matter, Colonel Moran?” Anthea asked.

“It's Mr Moran, not Colonel. And it's about Mr Holmes the younger, and his relationship with John Watson.”

“Why would that be any business of yours?”

“Because I don't want my boss, and friend, dead. I am sure Mr Holmes feels the same about his brother. It's serious. This is not a trap. We are formally asking to … No, fuck this. James and I are begging for a few minutes of his time.” He could hear her smile when she answered.

“We'll get back to you, Colonel Mr Moran.” And she hung up. Sebastian sighed and went out on the balcony to smoke. He was able to hear James talk to John in the bath. He wished for a drink but had to wait until they were back home again. He really wondered if it was safe to leave him alone. Suddenly he heard John yell.

“Get the fuck out! Fuck off my flat, Jim! Right now! I don't need you to babysit me!” James came back and his face was wet. Sebastian raised a brow.

“He threw a wash-cloth at me!” James complained. Sebastian took his hand and pulled him out of the flat.

“Just be happy that he was in the tub, Jimmy.” They rode home where James shed his jacket and shirt. On a second thought he shed everything and got into pyjamas and an old well-worn tee. Then he fell on his recliner and sulked.  
Sebastian poured drinks and settled on the floor by his side. He held a bowl with nosh on his thigh.

“John is unbearable. He is ...” James shook his head.

“John has become mad. Just say it. We have to do something or he will kill himself. Or us.” They looked at each other.

“You are right. I hope Mycroft will be back to us soon.” Then both men heard the door-bell. Sebastian slowly stood and switched on the video screen. It was a beautiful woman smiling into the camera.

“Yes?” Sebastian said.

“You asked for a meeting. What about now?” Sebastian straightened up.

“Where?” He wanted to know.

“Your place right now.” Sebastian looked over his shoulder. James was already there and nodded. He turned back.

“OK. I will buzz you in.” She nodded and he pressed the button to allow them entry. He looked at James and James looked at him.

“It doesn't matter. Let him see us like this and he will know we are serious about it.” James grinned.

“At least the booze is first class.” Both men laughed until it knocked on their door. Sebastian opened it and there stood Anthea with Mycroft Holmes who looked as impeccable as ever.

“Good evening. Please come in.” They stepped inside and Sebastian showed them into the living room. James greeted them, too.

“Please sit down.” Anthea chose the armchair where she was able to see every single door. Sebastian grinned. He liked her. He offered drinks and brought them over. He chose the sofa and so did Mycroft Holmes. James sat on his recliner. Then they talked.

“You really surprised me. That's a rare occurrence.” Mycroft admitted. James pulled his legs under.

“We gave it a good thought.” He finally said.

“If John Watson goes berserk it's not good for the both of us. He suffers from being away from your brother.” Sebastian added.

“I believe he already went berserk. And believe me, Sherlock suffers as well, even though he initiated the break-up. He thought it would be best for John if he left him. He thinks himself not good enough.” Mycroft told.

“What? Your brother is the brightest man under the sun. Well, besides me, of course.” Mycroft coughed.

“And you, of course. Apologies.” Sebastian grinned.

“He might be the brightest regarding science and such but not life. He told me he let the fire die, twice, and that that was the end of it all.” Sebastian looked at James and smiled. He understood very well. James had cast his eyes. He understood everything, too.

“Where is your brother now?” Sebastian asked.

“He still lives at my place. He wasn't able to return to Baker Street.” Suddenly James at up and looked at Mycroft from down below.

“We have to make a plan. We want John Watson to be happy again and not turn into a second me. I believe you want your brother happy. They both want each other happy. John Watson suffers.” James stated.

“Perhaps we have to make Sherlock see what happened to John?” Sebastian asked. Mycroft held up his glass and Sebastian stood to refill it.

“Perhaps you are right.” Mycroft mused.

“Get him the files of John's latest crime.” James said.

“Jimmy!” Sebastian burst out and it made Anthea smile. Even Mycroft's lips once twitched.

“Don't think I already not know about Captain Watson's latest activities. I will have a word with Detective Inspector Lestrade to have a word with Sherlock. It will look rather normal.” He looked at Anthea who already typed on her mobile.

“Will you keep us up to date?” James asked and Mycroft nodded.

“Yes, of course.” He looked around, glanced over the table, and looked around again. Then he sighed.

“I smell cake.” He suddenly thought.

“Sebastian baked yesterday.” James stated grinning. Anthea raised a brow. Sebastian stood.

“We are sorry for being impolite. Would you like a snack? Whatever snack?” He offered.

“Whatever you baked, please.” Mycroft looked expectantly and Sebastian disappeared into the kitchen.

“My brother was very happy with John Watson. He was deeply in love. No, he still is.”

“So was, is, John. He even had his room at 221B. He brought some things over and tons of clothes. He had changed and it was for his own good.” Sebastian returned with muffins and handed Mycroft a piece.

“Chocolate chip and cherries, Sir.” Mycroft looked pleased.

“Thanks a lot, Colonel.” He had brought a plate for Anthea, too, who even took it. They ate in silence.

“That was delicious. Thank you very much.” Mycroft politely said and stood. Everybody else stood, too.

“John Watson in his state right now is a danger to everyone. They need to get back together so everything gets predictable again.” Anthea said placing the plate on a surface close by. 

“He threw a wash-cloth at me.” Moriarty stated and Mycroft just stared at him. Sherlock had thrown other things around at his place. He cleared his throat.

“If we manage to get them back to normal again, I will gladly manage to oversee the killing of the rent-boy as well as the latest massacres. Plural.” Sebastian tilted his head in acknowledgement while Moriarty glared at him. Mycroft smirked.

“Anyway. Does anybody have an idea what to do?” Moriarty asked.

“We think Sherlock should get back to work with Scotland Yard. We can arrange an attack that actually won’t really harm him. But it could alert John. We need to see his reaction when he finds out Sherlock is injured while investigating his crimes. See, if there is anything left between them.” Mycroft thought about it for a second but then hummed his approval.

“I’ll take care of Scotland Yard. I want to know about your plan, Colonel Moran.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Moran replied.

“I do hope we will manage.” Moriarty thoughtfully said.

“I hope John never finds out about this.” Sebastian said. 

“No, he is actually busy elsewhere. A new club happened to be opened and he has been invited.” She pleasantly smiled. They all laughed quietly and parted finally.

***

After Mycroft Holmes and Anthea had left, both Moriarty and Moran looked at each other.

“That went rather well, don’t you think?” Sebastian asked.

“I think so. The ice-man agrees with us. He also wants his brother happy. It seems that Sherlock has overreacted while being away with our boss. I have no idea what happened between them.” James shook his head.

“It sounded like Sherlock really thinks he isn’t good enough and that he had ended everything. Or more provoked an ending. He gave John no choice but to take him back home. Now both of them are sad and angry and lash out.” Sebastian reached out for him and pulled him close.

“I know you understand Sherlock. In many ways, you are the same. Don’t get me wrong though.” James looked up at Sebastian and his eyes were almost black.

“You are right. By finding you I also found many things I never had. Interesting, new, exciting things but also frightening and scary things. I think it’s the same for him. John loves him and he took him to his island where something did go wrong. Or at least Sherlock thought so.”

“What would make you run away from me?” Sebastian asked.

“Emotions. Events. Pain. I don’t know.” James helplessly shrugged.

“Anyway, let’s make a plan for Sherlock to get hurt but not really.” James raised a brow when listening to Sebastian.

“Neither you or me can be involved. It would make John look closer. We will need a pawn sacrifice from our troops. He must act on a fake order but it must look official. It must look like he spoiled it.” Sebastian drummed a rhythm on his legs.

“I am so not needed.” James said looking at him. The statement made him look into his eyes.

“What? No! What makes you say that?” Sebastian pulled him close.

“When John let you take over, you did a great job. You still do, I mean. You don’t need me anymore.” He sadly smiled.

“I will always need you. I love you.” They kissed and finalised their plan. Sebastian mailed the details over to Anthea.

***

In the meantime, John enjoyed the opening-party in the club. There were several shows on stage and he had a good time. He didn’t let anyone close though. Several men and women tried but got rather rudely sent away. John stayed and drank alone. The only thing he wished for was Sherlock by his side and his eyes darkened again.

But in public like this, he didn’t do anything stupid. He didn’t even feel like shagging a rent-boy, torture someone or whatever he normally liked. Had liked. He sighed and finished his drink leaving. Outside he lit a cigarette and deeply inhaled. He looked at his mobile when a certain ringtone alerted him of a text from Sebastian. 

_“Problem with the ice-man. Come back asap!”  
SM_

John raised a brow and typed a reply.

_“Why do I care? Manage that yourself!”  
JW_

He angrily shook his head and lit another cigarette with his first.

_“It looks like our man badly injured SH. MH is going on a rampage.”  
SM_

John’s reaction was a mix made of confusion, anger, and something more. His thoughts went wild.

“Our man? Impossible! Sherlock is persona non grata. No one hurts him. Only I hurt him…” For a few seconds he stared into nothing.

_“Green BMW. Mine. Get inside. Please?”  
SM_

John had to smile. Sebastian was worried. He looked up and right away the car stopped by his side. He ripped open the door and sat in the back. He didn’t know the driver but Sebastian was responsible for his security. They rode back to his place where he was let in by Sebastian. He could hear James on the phone talking to someone very upset and angry.

“Talk to me, Sebastian. What the fuck happened?” He didn’t mention his name. He couldn’t.

“A new, recently hired, henchman decided to act on a whim. He had specific orders but interpreted them wrongly. He attacked Sherlock Holmes and finally shot him.” Sebastian looked into John’s eyes wondering if he would get hurt.

“There are clear instructions to not touch him. What was he doing and why?” John asked. He didn’t ask after Sherlock, James thought.

“Sherlock was looking at a crime scene but the police were gone already. He thought he had missed something and returned. The crime-scene was ours, the place where we sent the left-over goods away, from the trafficking, you know?” John just nodded. Sebastian swallowed.

“Anyway, he saw him crawling over the place and decided to act. He probably didn’t recognise him. He is Russian.”

“He is a dead Russian.” John said.

“He is.” James said. 

“Perfect.” Sebastian thought.

John looked out of the window and needed all his discipline not to yell the place down and tear out his hair.

“Everything has been settled?” John looked at James who just nodded. He clearly expected more but nothing more came.

“Very good. I don’t know though why you were so hysterical about it, Sebastian.” He passed by him and poured another drink. Sebastian had no idea what to say.

“Anyway, my night is spoiled. You can go now.” Sebastian and James looked at each other and James carefully shrugged. Sebastian handed over his jacket and they left. Only when they sat in their car and Sebastian was driving them home, James opened his device to listen in on John. He also had video.

“Drive safely, Sebby. Concentrate on the street. I will let you know if something happens, so please turn your head!” James hissed at him and Sebastian gnawed on his lip. Jim kept looking at the display and watched the breaking of John Watson’s heart.

***

In the meantime, Mycroft had done his part of the plan. He had used a date-rape drug on Sherlock who got knocked out very quickly. This drug wasn’t detectable and he had him brought into the hospital. Since it was a private one, he was also able to fake a gun-shot wound.  
He was very pleased with himself when he left his brother’s room. Sherlock was hooked to everything needed after a huge loss of blood. The documents were perfectly done and so were his bandages. He had even brought a make-up artist in to fake a fresh wound.

Now they could only wait for John Watson to appear. He had CCTV set up in his brother’s room and he also knew that Sebastian traced John.

They didn’t need to wait very long. It took merely an hour to find out where Sherlock was, change and come here. He drove himself, wore a doctor’s coat and simply entered the building. With his attitude of both a doctor and a former soldier, now a very successful crime-leader, he made it inside. He would have made it even if Mycroft wouldn’t have left instructions.

And now he stood in front of Sherlock’s bed. He didn’t touch him yet but first took the folder and studied everything. He paled even more and his eyes widened. Only then he sat on his bed and gently and very carefully took his hand. Sherlock didn’t move.

“I am so sorry. I never should have let you go. I should have forced you to explain yourself. We had such a wonderful time. You can’t do this to me. I love you so much…” He kept whispering for a long time to him.

***

It took Sherlock several hours to wake up again. His head felt as if stuffed full of cotton. His mouth was dry and he was thirsty. He also had a headache. He groaned and tried to move. Only then he realised he was in hospital and tubes led into and out of his body. But why? He didn’t remember anything.  
The very next thing he realised was that he wasn’t alone. There was a warm body next to him. It felt very familiar. He swallowed and tried to get a closer look.

John. It was John. Why was John in his bed? In hospital? Had he done something to him? No, he wouldn’t do that. He hadn’t seen him for weeks.

“John?” He croaked out his name and John blinked his eyes open.

“Sherlock! How are you? What happened?” He still held his hand.

“Don’t know. Water?” He barely got the words out and John hurried to fill water into a feeding cup. Sherlock pulled a face but really couldn’t hold it. Soon it got better.

“Why are you here?” Sherlock asked and John turned away. 

“I needed to know if you were OK.”

“Am I?” Sherlock asked and John told him about his file.

“Hm.” Sherlock made a sound and started to poke at his bandages.

“No, don’t do this. You were shot at. Stop it, Sherlock.” John held his wrist.

“You don’t tell me what to do!” Sherlock hissed. But John didn’t let go.

“I don’t want you to get a nasty infection!” John hissed back.

“What do you care anyway?” Sherlock glared at him. John’s grip lessened and Sherlock shook him off.

“You know exactly why I care.” Sherlock swallowed. Of course, he knew. He felt it. He cast his eyes.

“Seriously, I am not badly injured or even shot at. It’s ridiculous. I know how that feels, believe me. This is nothing and if you won’t let me look, you have a look. I allow it.” He threw his blanket off. John stared at him.

“But…” He said but Sherlock shook his head

“No. Do it or go away. Your decision.” John looked at him for about five seconds and then just disinfected his hands. He donned gloves and started to peel off his bandages. He closely looked at the wound. He raised a brow. He got very close to it.

“What? What is it?” Sherlock asked.

“I need a magnifying glass…” John thoughtfully said. 

“Look if my coat is here somewhere. There is one in my pocket.” John smiled.

“Of course, there is.” He murmured and went to have a look. He found it and shed the used gloves. Sherlock sighed but at the same time was pleased with his patience. He needed to find out what was going on.  
John’s nose was very close and he gingerly and very carefully used his fingers to probe and touch. 

“Does this hurt?” He asked looking up.

“Not at all.” Sherlock replied. John pressed a bit more and Sherlock kept shaking his head. He took a wooden spatula and scratched over the wound. Then he raised a brow.

“You don’t remember what happened and how you got here?” John asked.

“No, I don’t. What is it? What did you find?” John handed over the spatula.

“Look for yourself.” He already shed his second pair of gloves.

“What the hell…” Sherlock said looking at John.

“Yes, exactly.” They looked at each other.

“Who told you I was here?” Sherlock asked.

“Sebastian and James did.” John sounded thoughtful and Sherlock hummed.

“Could you please lift me up?” Sherlock asked but John stayed where he was.

“Why? You aren’t hurt. Do it yourself.” Sherlock glared at him but then just did it. He also pulled out the tubes. None of the machines beeped. He sat up in bed and swung his legs out. He stood but fell back at once. He felt dizzy.

“What’s wrong?” John moved closer but Sherlock stopped him.

“Nothing. I am not hurt.” He spat back at him and now John approached him. He stood right in front of him.

“No, you are not. But I am! You hurt me! You pushed me away and I still don’t know why!” He was almost yelling.

“I did what was best! I am only a burden to you! I can’t do it right! I can’t even light a fire! I can’t be a part of a proper relationship.” Sherlock yelled back.

“This is all about the bloody island? You made me take you back because of the fire-place?” John looked very sad right now. Sherlock needed a minute to say something.

“I was very happy with you. I cried a lot. I miss you. But…” Sherlock shook his head biting his lips.

“Do you still love me?” John quietly asked. Sherlock nodded without looking up.

“I love you, too. I never stopped loving you.” Sherlock looked up and John palmed his face kissing him. Sherlock pulled him closer and pressed their bodies together.   
He didn’t mind his interfering brother. He knew it had been him who let John know where to find him. But should he tell John? And how did he even know?

Right then John closed down his mind-palace for a long time.


End file.
